Shadow Killer
by Fk306
Summary: COMPLETE. A girl falls into M.E. where she DOESNT join the Fellowship but keeps running into them when she is just trying to find her own path to follow after the third or fourth bumping into eachother she decides to go with them after all
1. A car accident and a fox

**A/n: I do not know where this story is going but I will form the story as it goes. And I know the plot is over used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

**Title: In which there is a car accident and a fox**

* * *

As I do every day. I wake up at 6:40 am every day and grab whatever clothes I can find in my closet then go to the second best restroom in my house because my brother is taking a bath in the other one. I take ten minutes to change. Makeup? No thanks, I hate make up and the only reason I carry make up in my ungirly purse is to scare my friend who happens to be afraid of pink glitter. Oops. Did I forget to mention that I only have pink and purple body glitter? Well at least I didn't forget to mention about torturing her with it. I never put it on unless I try to smudge it on her.

Well since im talking about my friend I might as well tell you about myself. My name is Leslie but some friends like to call me Yoko because it means 'positive or sun child' Only Patricia A.K.A. The girl' that's afraid of glitter calls me Leslers and in return I call her Patty. Brittany my other friend calls me just plain Leslie she can be sooooo annoying at times. But I deal with it, she sells candy's which is great considering that I sometimes over sleep, I don't use an alarm clock, and sometimes I don't have enough time to eat. My schedule in the morning is kinda precise; unwillingly of course, it has now become a habit to wake up at 6:40am by 6:45 I have chosen my clothes, in the dark I might add, by 6:50 I start to change. And by 7:00 I go to the kitchen and serve myself cereal. By 7:10 I have finished eating and go brush my teeth and by 7:15 I head outside and wait for the bus with backpack and all. By 7:20 my little brother who was taking a bath, I take a bath before I go to bed, comes out and waits for the bus in the opposite side of the drive way. Is it obvious that we are distant in the morning? Did I mention that I was a LOTR fangirl? Im not that obsessed though, then again hardly anybody that I know is, like most girls I think Legolas is the best and Aragorn is second. Me and another friend, Doris or how I like to call her Dory, like to call ourselves by our favorite characters on TV or movies. I call Doris Aragorn and she calls me Legolas, but we tend to forget those nicknames and just call each other by our original names. They also call me Kyo. Anyway, I am considered normal by…some….people. Some teachers think im excellent because I do all my work and almost always turn it in on time…Actually they all think that but some think im insane. Actually those are only the classes that Patty and I have together, basically that is because we tackle each other to the ground and start laughing for no reason. Ok time to tell you about what we look like. I have brown wavy hair and wear purple glasses, I have brown eyes and could care less about the clothes I wear, I have two favorite shirts because of what they say, one unfortunately is pink but I like what it says: 'I am only wearing pink because imp executioner shirt is covered in blood' and the other one is black and it says: 'your shirt may say 'princess' but your face says 'orc''.

"Bus." I tell my little brother when I spot the bus. Im always the look out because im always the first to go outside. I get inside the bus as it stops in front of my house and say a quiet 'Good morning' to the bus drivers and he warmly returns it. I sit in the very front of the bus, which is empty at the moment it is louder in the back after five minutes. And as usual, I ignore everyone even the person who sits next to me cause there was no more room anywhere else, I stare out the window not really seeing anything.

Everyone starts to get off the bus and I wait till my brother passes, he nods at me, by now I know that means that he is staying after school. And then I get out of the bus and say a quiet 'goodbye' to the bus driver he gives me a stick gum and I accept though I don't really like cinnamon flavor gum, it burns my tongue. I sigh and go to a corner where my friend, Shaula, is sitting drawing a stick person named 'Misunderstood'

"Hey, SK." I say and put down my very heavy backpack next to hers.

"Hey, Leslie." She said simply and went back to drawing. I smile then hide behind a wall where Brittany is. Or how I like to call the wall: 'United Middle School's Personal Cheese Wall.' Basically cause it looks like cheese with holes in it. I smirked inwardly as Patty and Brittany passed by me not noticing me. Time for a little scare tee hee. They make it to where I had put my backpack and blink when they don't see me. I grin evilly.

"HIGGI!" I shout scaring both of them. Higgi is a word that me and Patty made up it means 'Hi' Patricia has green eyes and long brown hair. While mine is wavy and reaches only slightly under my shoulders hers is long and reaches have to the center of her back. Patricia was the first to recover from the shock.

"HIGGI!" she shouts back at me while Brittany just looks confused. Brittany had blond hair which she always wears in a ponytail and brown eyes like me. I feel sorry for myself, kidding I don't really mind at all!

"Why are you talking like that? It's because you think im stupid isn't it? Well it is alright with me cause I know that im stupid." Brittany said arrogantly and I just stare at her strangely.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can only be stupid if you think you're stupid! Ugh! You give such a headache! Anyway, I have been thinking." I say changing the subject for no apparent reason…I tend to do that a lot.

"What have you been thinking?" Patricia asked being curious or just glad that I changed the subject. Who knows what a Michael Jackson fan could be thinking?

"How do you two think I would react if I were to be kidnapped?" I ask really wondering what they think I would do if I were kidnapped. They looked at me strangely just like I expected them to and smile at them innocently, though I don't think I did a good job because Patricia ended up answering my question.

"I have two choices. One: you would show no emotion at all…just to annoy the kidnappers." Patricia said smiling at me.

"Yup, that is one way I would probably act! Hahaha." I said laughing…It was true I probably wouldn't show any emotion just to annoy the kidnappers. The second thing I think that I might do is laugh hysterically to scare them though they might end up killing me for either one of those two, well I don't mind I am not afraid to die!

"What's the second choice Patty?" Brittany asked not wanting to be ignored. I wonder if Patty will get it right.

"That she will laugh hysterically in order to scare the kidnappers!" Patty said cheerfully. I resist the urge to laugh, she knows me a lot better than I thought. I hear something and turn around to see a car heading toward us.

"OH GOOIE WE ARE GOING TO DIE! YAY! Wait this is bad…" I say then head toward Brittany to push her out of the way but too late the car already hits us. I roll off of Brittany before I let darkness engulf me.

* * *

** A/N: I was going to end it there but seeing that it was only 2 pages long and that I am such a nice person I will continue.**

* * *

I wake up feeling someone licking my face. I wake up slowly and let my eyes wonder. I see birds and a sky and a fox licking my face, a few statues, wait a fox. I get up quickly but regret it when I feel lots of pain all over my body. I blink as I remember what happened. The car, shielding Brittany, and being engulfed by darkness. BRITTANY, PATRICIA! Please let them be ok! I blink and see the fox staring at me with concern.

'Are you alright?' I hear the fox say.

'Yeah I am fine. If I ignore the fact that I am covered in pain.' I think back at it. I could have sworn that it smiled in spite of the fact that it was worried. I have a way of making others laugh even during bad situations. Not once did I consider the fact that humans can't talk to foxes.

'I have a question Mrs. Fox. Do you know where my friends are? One has long brown hair and the other has blond hair.' I ask and don't ask how I knew it was a female I just did.

'They are right over there. They are both hurt but you were the most hurt, I don't know how you got hurt but I hope everything will be ok.' The fox though as she pointed at Patricia and Brittany both were only mere feet away from me, and I am guessing that just like me Patricia went to block Brittany but I beat her to it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile in relief.

'Thank you very much for your concern, can you now tell me where we are?' I ask looking around the scenery is familiar but I don't know where I had seen it before.

'Yes I know where you are. You are in a hill called Weathertop.' The fox answers and I smile at her politely. Weathertop! Where have I heard that before I may not remember but I do remember that something bad is to happen, I am not sure what but I know it is bad.

'Thank you.' I think at her smiling.

'If you don't mind I would like to remain with you.' The fox thought at me.

'I don't mind at all. By the way what is your name?' I ask realizing that I haven't learned her name.

'It is Kitsuna but you may call me Hushy, all my friends do. Now may I learn your name?' Hushy said.

'Sure my name is Leslie, but you may call me Yoko or Kyo or Leslers or insane goody two shoes girl who never gets into trouble with the teachers cause they think she is harmless.' I told her happily. Hushy stared at me confused and I laugh nervously.

"On second thought, you can call me Yoko or Leslie." I say out loud by accident and find a sword at my face. Hushy growls at the man as I blink in surprise. The growling must have been loud cause Brittany and Patricia both woke up and screamed when they saw the sword pointing at me then they moaned in pain.

"Nice, pointy, shiny, sword, thing." I said happily making the guy look at me strangely. Just then Patricia gets the nerve to talk.

"I knew it! She does act happily at the face of death!" Patricia shouted but covered her mouth when she realized that she got the man's attention.

"If I recall you said that I would act happy when kidnapped." I state.

"OH GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Brittany shouted crying.  
"Really? I thought we were already dead considering we got hit by a car!" I shout sarcastically.

"What is a 'car'?" The man asked looking at us strangely. So he does talk, I was starting to wonder.

"A car is a way of transportation. Um, like a horseless carriage." I explain cheerfully. He looked confused but nodded way.

"Are you a friend or a foe?" He asked still pointing the sword at me. Doesn't this guy get tired of holding a sword that way?

"Depends. Who is your Foe?" I ask.

"The dark lord Sauron." He said.

"That name sounds familiar but I don't recall ever working for him. So I guess im a friend!" I said and he lowered his sword slightly.

"I am sorry but I can not afford not to be suspicious. What is your name my lady." The man said politely.

"My name is Leslie but some people call me Yoko, or Leslers, or Kyo, or insane goody two shoes girl who never gets into trouble with the teachers cause they think she is harmless. And these are my friends, Patricia and Brittany and the fox is Hushy. Patricia is known as Patty to some people and Brittany is known as Jenny." I said smiling.

"It is nice to meet you, I am known by as Strider." Strider said and I smiled.

"Likewise Im sure." I said smiling at him then notice four little people walking up behind Strider.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously.

"This is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. They are who I travel with Lady Leslie." Strider said. I stopped myself from giving off a disgusted look when she heard the word 'Lady' in front of my name.

"Nice to meet you." I said bowing at them. I don't know why, it just felt right to bow. I straightened and saw that Patricia and Brittany had copied me.

"Ah excuse us; we have to have a talk." I said sweetly and went behind a statue dragging Patricia and Brittany.

"Leslers what are we going to do? We have no idea where we are and my entire body is sore." Patricia said when we got behind the statue.

"Yeah, Leslie, What are we going to do? And my body hurt too." Brittany asked sounding as if she wanted to cry. I blinked as I realized they were both staring at me. Had I become there leader?

"First of all I can't do anything about your body's hurting besides what are you complaining about haven't you noticed that I had been injured the most? You don't hear me complaining. And second of all, I am not sure what we are going to do… but don't worry we will find a way home some how." I said looking down. I wanted to cry but I didn't, if they were depending on me then I can't show them that I am worried and that I am weak because then they would grow worried. This reminded me of my Home Economics class, when we started cooking, everyone in my kitchen depended on me and I would start to cry from all the pressure. Why is it that everyone must always have to depend on me when they don't know what to do? The same thing happened to me when my uncle died, while everyone in my family was crying I was the only one that didn't cry and that made my family feel better because they had my shoulder to lean on. I wanted to cry like everyone else in the funeral but I couldn't because I knew that my family needed me to be strong for there sake. Afterwards when the funeral was over I went into the forest and sat down under a tree crying silently my heart out. I look back up at them and smile.

"So shall we go back to them?" I say and walk away from the statue toward the five confused men.

"Ok we have talked but we still have no idea what to do." I tell them.

"We are staying here for tonight, you may stay with us and then we will take you with us to Rivendell." Strider said looking at them.

"Thank you." I say politely and smile at them. Hushy comes up to me and jumps to my arms.

* * *

Fk306: Well that is the first chapter! Tell me what you think please.

Bucky: Don't be afraid to tell her that you hate it!

Fk306: He is lying but if you don't like please tell me nicely I am a very sensitive person.

Bucky: I bet you misspell 'Elven'

Fk306: E. L. V. E. N!

Bucky: Whatever. Please review.


	2. Attack of the living Nazgul and a meetin...

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I do not own my friends but I do own the fox and myself.**

**Title: Attack of the living Nazgul and meeting Lord Elrond**

* * *

I went to sleep a few minutes before Frodo. In fact, he was the one that awoke me an hour later. It was dark and it took me a bit to adjust to the light.

"What are you doing put the fire out put it out!" I heard Frodo shout as he put out the flames.

"Oh great! Ash in my tomatoes." I hear Pippin and get up my body was still soar I put on my very heavy backpack despite the pain and grab Hushy. She looks at me confused but I shake my head.

'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen… I will use my bag as a shield.' I tell her in my thoughts and she nods. I get to the top and put Hushy behind a statue.

'Don't come out till I tell you to.' I tell her and reluctantly she nods. I get up and hear a screech. I see the hobbits and my two friends coming up and surrounding Frodo. I get in front of him as well and prepare to fight with a heavy backpack and the sword that Strider gave me. I don't know how to use it but I will do my best that is for certain, I hear the others following my example and blink. Am I going to be leader every time that Strider isn't here to guide us? They were starting to surround us I glared at them determined, I waited a few more seconds and lunged myself at the closest one. I heard he rest gasp and rolled my eyes. Well someone has top make the first move and there is no way that I will let them make the first move if I am going to die. Wow…I make it sound like I am going to die. OH GOD IM GOING TO DIE! Im never going to get another hug from my brother. I won't ever get to go to my senior prom, I'll never get to know what it feels like to fall in love and…when did I get on top of the Nazgul, why is everyone staring? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am stabbing the Nazgul on the back over and over again. Huh… I don't recall doing that a few seconds ago. Is Hushy listening to my every thought?

'Yes.' I hear from behind the statue and blink.

'Ok. I was just wondering.' I think not really caring it's not like she could tell any other human or hobbit or elf or dwarf. As I continue to stab the Nazgul, who is having difficulty pulling me off of him, I look at everyone else and notice all the Nazgul and all my friends are staring at me. I glare at my friends and they get the message to continue the fighting, unfortunately, so do the Nazgul. All of my friends get pushed aside easily except Brittany who ran off behind the statue. What a wimp. Is it just me or am I having an easier time fighting these Nazgul? Oh look, Frodo is going to get stabbed. Wait, that's bad. Hold on Frodo, don't you go dying on me!

"FRODO!" I shout and jump off the Nazgul as I see him disappear, I blink and a thought comes to me. The ring. I remember reading something important about it but I can't remember. Anyway I look around and see all the Nazgul save the one I was attacking who, might I add, was incredibly pissed. And me getting off of him was a very bad move, I soon realize, as I gasp for breath as he chokes me a few feet over the ground. Have I mentioned that being a few feet off the ground while being choked by something you're not even sure is alive is really uncomfortable? I thought not. And the fact that I still have a heavy backpack on isn't really helping. I hear a shout of pain and try to turn but that only made my throat hurt terribly. I look at the Nazgul and glare at it.

"Coward attacking a girl has to be the lowest thing a creature of darkness can do." I whisper before I loose conscience which was bad considering that I just pissed an already pissed Nazgul. I wake up instantly with a sharp pain in my side as I feel myself being stabbed just as Sam shouts for Strider to help Frodo. What about me? Well I guess Frodo is more important considering that he has the One Ring. There I go with the Ring again. What is it Dammit! Why can't I remember! I feel useless. I blink when I notice that Strider is staring at me with concern.

"Lady Leslie?" He asked. I laugh and flinch when the pain hits me. I can't even laugh without feeling pain but I continue to laugh in spite of myself.

"Looks like I got that Nazgul pretty mad at me, huh? Ow." I say smiling. Its then that I notice that there had been tears in my eyes. When did I start crying? I don't have time to think it over because I soon loose conscience again.

I wake up and find myself in a strange room.

"I could have sworn that I died outside. Wait did I die? Um…White sheets, White pillow, White ceiling, white walls, someone that seems vaguely familiar but I have never met before, and a white nightgown. Ok…WHATS WITH ALL THE WHITE? I hate white it is so freaking scary! By the way who may you be?" I asked sweetly a second after I started shouting. The guy raised an eyebrow at me and I did the same.

"I am Lord Elrond, and you are in Rivendell. Might I ask who you are and why you were stabbed while the other two girls were unharmed?" Elrond asked her looking at her intently.

"Well, for your first question. My name is Leslie but some people call me Yoko because of my personality. And for your second question I got stabbed and the others didn't was because I not only was sitting on the Nazgul's and stabbing him in the back over and over and over again but I also called him a coward for attacking a girl. Of course the stabbing could have been avoided if I hadn't of jumped of him and tried to go to Frodo. By the way, how is Frodo?" I asked after I answered question.

"Frodo is fine his wound, just like yours, will never fully heal." He said eyeing me.

"Oh goodie. How am I supposed to explain to my mom, my dad will be easy, that I have a scar that will never fully heal. I mean, I cant just walk up to her and say, 'Hey mom I have a wound that will never fully heal because I called a, I don't know what of the darkness, a coward and was stabbing him in the back over and over again with a sword, even though you told me never to touch a sword! But don't be mad be glad that im still alive for you to punish!" I said sarcastically. I hadn't noticed twin elves walking into the room and staring at me strangely for what I just said. I glance at them and decide to earn a bigger stranger stare.

"HIGGI!" I shout then start to laugh but stop when I fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"That didn't hurt one bit! Ow. I thought I said 'that didn't hurt one bit' Obey me body! I order you not to feel pain! Oh I give up. BACKPACK! Yay I won't be bored around here! Book, booky, bookity, book. In The Forest Of The Night!" I say and jump landing in the bed softly. I glance at everyone and they are staring at me strangely.

One of the twins decides to finally speak.  
"Excuse but what may I ask is 'Higgi?" He asked and I blink then smile.

"Higgi, is a word I made up; it means 'hi'. Im sorry." I suddenly say looking at the sheets. They look at me confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" The twins and Elrond said at the same time.

"That you have to see me like this. I don't normally act this way unless near very close friends that I have know for about one month or more. I normally am very quiet and spend most of my time reading books and staying as far away from others as possible. In fact, at home right now I would be reading a book in my bed waiting for everyone else to get up before I made myself breakfast. I was always the first one to wake up at home. 6:45 am exactly every single day. Im sorta considered the outcast of the family not always but sometimes I am. But enough about me. What, pray tell, are your names? I would hate to refer to you two as 'The twins'." I said smiling at them.

"Im Elladan." The one in the right said.

"Im Ellrohir." The one on the left said.

"Nice to meet you. Um…How am I supposed to tell you apart? Forget I asked I like having trouble telling others apart. Its fun! Um, not to be rude or anything but can I have a room that isn't so…what's the word? White?" I said with distaste as I looked around at all the white.

"We will find a different room for you." The twins said and went to look for a room.

"Thanks. Am I allowed to go outside?" I ask Lord Elrond.

"Yes, im sure your friends are worried about you. I have to get going." Elrond said and left the room. I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and went to the window. I saw Patricia and Brittany with Merry and Pippin and I decided to give them a scare. I smirked and ran into the halls and instantly got lost. Of course I changed into a shirt and pants before I left the room.

"Yay! Im lost. Oh well, I will just walk around until I find my way outside." I say then cover my mouth hoping no one heard. So I do the one thing I do best…Oh wait…you want me to tell you...ok…oh now...fine….Daydream of nothing of course! Too bad that didn't last long because I soon bumped into an elf with blue eyes and blond hair. I bet Brittany would be head over heels if she had been in my place. Thankfully im not Brittany.

"Im sorry I got lost and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It is alright, no harm done. I don't believe I have ever seen you before. My name is Legolas. How did you get hurt?" Legolas said helping her up and noticing her bandages.

"Like any other girl that has my personality and is face to face with a Nazgul. I called him a coward and he stabbed me. No biggie I am alright now. Not that I even knew that I was not all right. By the way my name is Leslie but some people call me Yoko because of its meaning." I said happily and he looked at me strangely. That has become a habit for the elves hasn't it?

"You called a Nazgul a coward?" He asked surprised.

"In my opinion he is. After all for a male to try and hurt a girl that is considered a coward where I come from. Yup, yup! And considering the fact that he tried to kill me, I would say he was real mad. But then that is my hobby. Getting the ones that I hate or are mean to me mad. Anyway I promised myself after I spoke to Lord Elrond that I was going to scare my friends. Nan lû i agovaded vîn…No idea what I just said…" I said and ran off leaving one confused elf. I can't be sure what I said but for some reason I feel that I said 'Until we meet again' weird huh? Here I am speaking a language I don't know and for some bizarre reason am able to understand what I just said. I saw another elf except she was a female and slowed down she was very pretty compared to all the other girls I have ever met. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello, you must be one of the three girls that Strider told me about. It is nice to meet you I am Arwen." She said her voice sounded like a lullaby and I nodded. I felt embarrassed, but didn't show it, at the fact that she was able to make me be at a loss for words. Hardly, no scratch that, nobody has ever been able to leave me at a loss for words. I managed to gain control and smiled once again.

"Its nice to meet you too, my name is Leslie; some people call me Yoko. If you will excuse me I am trying to find my friends." I said smiling at her. If I keep running into elves then it will be night fall by the time I find Patricia and Brittany… She nodded at me and I walked off but once again stopped but this time it was cause I heard some voices in the room next to me. I blinked and knocked softly then took the silence as a 'come in' and went in. I smiled and went to Frodo's side he seemed to have just woken up and had just been explained where he was. I even failed to notice the old man.

"Hey Frodo. How are you feeling?" I asked in a lower that a whisper voice. I don't know why, but every time I talk to someone that has just woken up I always whisper caringly unless I hate that person. Frodo laughed at me and I pretended to look offended but failing miserably.

"And here I am trying to sound nice and all you do is laugh? Im insulted." I say turning away but he just laughs more at my foolish attempt to sound offended.  
"Sorry Yoko, but I almost confused you for an elf. Anyway, I should be the one asking if you are alright. If I recall you fell unconscious first. I was worried about you despite my own injury. You know, you make a very good leader." He complimented and I blushed but then smirked still blushing not noticing Lord Elrond had walked in and stood next to the old guy watching me.

"Well, hate to disappoint you Frodo, but I am no Elf. And I make a terrible leader. Back at home I would start to cry when everyone would start asking me too many questions about what to do next. If I wasn't considered a leader at home, I can barely imagine how hard I would be crying if they had considered me a leader. I always considered myself a lone wolf. Or someone who does things on her own, my big brother is like that too though he does make a good leader since he always gains everyone's trust with only a few minutes of knowing them. My big brother was very kind but I think the best thing I liked about him was his hugs they were always very warm. My big brother was real tall I only reached up to his chest. That didn't really bother me considering I was 7 years younger than him. But what did get me was that my little brother was a head taller than me. My little brother! Can you believe it? I was so upset at that fact that I didn't notice that I was growing too. A month of pouting had gotten me taller than my dad by an inch. My entire family including my dad started laughing at the fact that he was the shortest in the family. I had to share a room with my older sister cause there were only three rooms in the house. My big brother shared a room with my little brother and my mom shared a room with my dad. My room was the brightest of all of them but it was always too cold. My big brothers room was too small and was green it was also very dark in there. And my parent's room was the biggest room there, it was the color blue, and it was also the most perfect room in the house. Oh sorry. Where was I going with this?" I asked forgetting what had started the conversation about my family. I tended to leave the subject of a conversation often. I blinked when I heard three people chuckling. Frodo I knew but the other two? I reluctantly turned my head and saw the old man and Elrond chuckling softly.

"I should really look around a room before I tell anybody about my family…" I said putting my head on the side of the bed and moaning at my laziness. Suddenly I did start to feel lazy that I felt myself drift into sleep and soon fell asleep with my head on the side of Frodo's bed.

"Um, Gandalf? I think she is asleep… She is also sleeping with her eyes open… I thought only elves could sleep with there eyes open." Frodo said staring at me confused.

"Elves are the only beings that sleep with there eyes open." Gandalf said staring at me with curiosity. I hate it when people stare…

"Are you saying she is an elf, Gandalf?" Frodo asked turning to Gandalf.

* * *

Fk306: Yay! A cliffhanger!

Bucky: No, Fk306, Cliffy's are bad.

Fk306: Not if you're the one making it…

Bucky: Why didn't you stop at the part where you fainted?

Fk306: Cause I thought two pages was too short of a chapter. I like making them four to five pages long.

Bucky: Whatever. Review time. _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ thanks for the review but you must be kidding Fk306 is not good at writing stories. She stinks!

Fk306: BUCKY! You better stop talking like that! Anyway, _**shadow**_, im glad you find this story interesting at the moment please don't stop reading and reviewing.


	3. Shadow Killer?

**Title: Shadow Killer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

I wake up as Frodo asked if I was an elf. The old guy is about to answer but I cut him off.

"Just cause I sleep with my eyes open doesn't mean I am an elf! I don't always sleep with my eyes open, sometimes they are only half open and others they aren't open at all. Plus, who ever heard of an elf that talks in her sleep? It is completely observe! And to top it off I also walk in my sleep! Though that only happened once…And I didn't really do anything except steal some ham and cheese from my cousin… But then you didn't need to know that… Hi, Brittany!" I say looking at the window where you could see Brittany's head peering in.

"Hey, Leslie. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yup, I feel tons better…!" I said and then noticed something as Elladan and Ellrohir walked in.

"Hey, Elladan! Hey, Ellrohir! Hey Brit, what are you standing on?" I ask then stick my head out the window.

"Hey, Patricia! What are you doing carrying Brittany like that? Isn't she heavy?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me confused still taking in what I had said about sleeping with my eyes open.

"Yeah, she is heavy. Now can you help me so I can stop carrying her?" Patricia said a bit upset.

"Hmm. Let me think about it……………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Ah. No wait…………………………………………………………………………..Hmmm. Ok." I said after 10 minutes of silence. Then I grab Brittany by the arms and pull her in with difficulty. Elladan and Ellrohir saw me struggling and decided to help me. Elladan grabbed Patricia and Ellrohir grabbed Brittany who blushed while Patricia just said a simple 'thank you' cheerfully.

"So, Leslie. What's up?" Patricia asked after a moment of silence. I look 'up' then smile at her.

"A pretty ceiling." I say cheerfully knowing very well that that is not what she meant.

"That wasn't what I meant, Leslie." Patricia said sighing.

"I know." I simply said and started to head to the door to leave.

"And where might you be going?" Elrond asked.

"Why?" I ask though I am pretty sure that they don't know what I am talking about.

"Why, what?" The old guy asked.

"Why do you want to know where I am going?" I said as if it were obvious.

"Yoko, you know you can get lost easily…" Patricia said.

"Yup! And getting lost can be fun if you know where to go!" I said cheerfully.

"That made no sense…" Brittany said and Patricia nodded.

"What did you not understand? My meaning was pretty clear." I said confused.

"What she means is. How can you be lost if you know where to go?" Frodo asked confused.

"Well technically it is impossible. But then I could always ask Hushy where I am and then I wouldn't be lost anymore." I said not noticing that I just gave away my secret.

"Who is Hushy?" The old guy asked.

"I think Hushy is the fox that was with them when we met them, Gandalf." Frodo said.

"So that's your name! I was curious of what your name was but I couldn't find the right time to ask!" I said smiling but that outburst made everyone stare at me. But I didn't mind since they were already staring at me to begin with. Plus, with the sudden outburst they might have forgotten about Hushy, I hope. I didn't want them to know I can talk to foxes. There is a long, long, long, long awkward silence and I resist the urge to say that out loud.

"Yeah, anyway, I am not an elf. So yeah. I am going to go for a walk now…." I said then walked away. I smile then remember why I had gone out of my room. So I sneak back to the room and peak in. I mentally sigh in relief as I see Patricia and Brittany there. I turn my gaze to Elrond and Gandalf who are gazing at me as well, I freeze then turn back to Patricia and Brittany who are talking to Frodo then I turn back at Elrond and Gandalf. They are still looking at me I give them a guilty smile and then start to slowly sneak up behind Patricia and Brittany. But Patricia knowing me so well, I don't see how since we have only known each other for a year, turned around quickly.

"HIGGI!" Patricia shouted real loud.

"OH MY GOD, OR VALAR! I DON'T CARE AT THE MOMENT!" I shouted and tried to run out of the room…but sadly I forgot about Elladan and Ellrohir and ended up bumping into them, so instead of running for my life, I ended up knocking Elladan to the floor, me on top of him. I blinked confused then blushed.

"Sorry!" I said real fast and ran out of the room. You could hear a faint 'I am going to get you for that Patty!' This proved that I was already at a long distance since I shouted that at the top of my lungs. If I had been looking at Elladan's face I would have seen a faint blush, but nobody else noticed because as fast as it came it went away.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing. I can't believe Patricia did that to me and scared me too." I muttered under my breath hoping no elves were near by.

_ 'Weren't you planning on scaring Patricia?'_ A voice said in my head said.

_ 'Oh, well yes but I wasn't thinking of embarrassing her, Hushy.'_ I said.

_ 'How did you know it was me?'_ The voice said confused.

_ 'Well first of all, I recognize your voice and second, who else do I know that talks to me using her mind?'_ I answered with a knowing look as Hushy comes out of a corner.

_ 'Good point.'_ Hushy said and I couldn't help but smile.

_ 'See? I am not completely brainless.'_ I said with a laugh, Hushy joined in after a few seconds, and I started to walk toward the forest.

_ 'Where are you going?'_ Hushy asked as soon as she realized that I was walking toward the woods.

_ 'For a walk.'_ I answer simply.

_ 'In the forest?'_ Hushy asked confused.

_ 'I can't really explain, but I feel trapped here in Rivendell. Besides I am not going to go far.'_ I said as I went into the forest.

_ 'It doesn't surprise me; canines sometimes feel trapped when stuck in a place for too long. The Wargs will help you if you ever run into any trouble…Princess.'_ Hushy said, unfortunately I didn't hear her as I had already started at a run. The trapped feeling was normal to me since even at my own house I felt trapped, I would constantly go to my backyard and run around in circles. Then after half an hour of running I would go back inside and go read a book not ever feeling tired. At school before I met Patricia and Brittany I would spend most of my time doing my work and I had lots of spare time so I read a book. I always read a book, it was my way to escape reality, at first my parents were happy that I read a lot but after 3 years they started to get annoyed, they started to say I was weird and needed to get more friends. Its not that I didn't want any friends, it was just that last time I made friends, well, lets just say that all they do now is throw stuff at me and make fun of me. I don't mind if they aren't my friends anymore because they turned out to be the kind of people that I learned to hate. The ones that judged people by the way they look. And how rotten they treat them depending on how they act. They always acted as if they were Princesses that were spoiled rotten. Even before I had any friends, I always hated to be called a princess or treated like one. Unlike every other girl I didn't think that Princesses had a better life. I think that being a princess means having a lot of pressure in being perfect and to me I would have to be acting and hiding my real self if I was a Princess.

Anyway, back to the present. I was walking around the forest admiring the trees. And completely forgetting what direction I had come from. Yeah, I know, stupid move, but can you blame me? The trees are huge! Anybody would be looking up trying to see how tall they were. I went past a tree that I was pretty sure it would take ten of me holding hands to go all around it. A few foxes and squirrels were scurrying around and I couldn't help but smile.

_'Well I guess I should be getting back.'_ I though and started to look at the ground for any traces that I had left by any chance. Which was stupid cause I couldn't find a single trace that might lead me back to.

_ 'This can not be good.'_ I thought bitterly as I continued to walk randomly.

** 'What can't be good?'** I heard a male's voice say. I turn around and see a warg that was my size when standing on all four paws.

_ 'Uh…You are a really big...er…What exactly are you? Not to be rude or anything but I have never seen anything like you.'_ I said hoping I didn't offend him. I got an image in my head of him laughing.

** 'I am a Warg, and it doesn't surprise me that you don't know what I am since you it has been a long time since you left Middle Earth to live in a safer place. I am Swift Runner, it is great to see you again, Shadow Killer.'** He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I froze at what he called me. I don't remember it but for some reason it just feels…right.

_ 'Ah, you have to have me confused for someone else I can.'t be Shadow Killer.Anyway I have to get going. My friends must be worried about me.'_ I stuttered and then left at a run. All those years running around in my backyard certainly didn't go to waste but I bet this is the fast I ran in years.

** 'You can run all you want but you can not escape who you really are.'** I heard his voice in my head loud and clear and that scared me. Did he know something I didn't? I closed my eyes tightly hoping that I could block out those words that went through my head like a broken record. But that didn't really work; all it did was cause me to trip.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my nose and getting up slowly but I fell to my knees when I realized that I was back at Rivendell.

_ 'You ok, Leslie?'_ I heard someone say in my head.

_ 'I'm fine Hushy. Just confused and shocked. I need a bath, I will see you later.'_ I answered breathless. I get up and head toward my room where I get into the tub, which already has warm water; I will thank whoever got it ready when I realize who the one that got it ready was. Of course, I take my clothes off first, and then enter the tub.

_ 'Shadow Killer? That name seems vaguely familiar.'_ I think to myself and get out of the tub to get dry and change into a nightgown despite the fact that the sun was still out. I blink as I realize I haven't eaten all day. No breakfast, no lunch, and now no dinner. And yet I am not hungry…How odd. I get on the bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Fk306: Well that is chapter 3, I think?

Bucky: You can't even remember what chapter you are on? You are so pathetic.

Fk306: I am going to ignore you...

Bucky: I wonder how long that will last.

Fk306: Anyway time for reviews. _**theycallmemary**_ I am glad you pointed that out. But sadly, I can not change the way I write no matter how much I try, it sorta has become a habit. But I hope that flaw in my writing doesn't stop you from reading it.

Bucky: Don't listen to her. Stop reading. Save your time for a story that is actually good!

Fk306: I told you to stop that!

Bucky: Stop what?

Fk306: BEING MEAN! Anyway, next reviewer.

Bucky: Ok. _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ This story is not 'good' and Michael Jackson would not like to read it!

Fk306: Bucky, are you trying to get rid of the reviewers?

Bucky: Why yes, yes I am.

Fk306: Someone please remind me not to let him answer reviews… _**The Great White Emu**_ don't worry. What I don't want you to worry about I won't say cause then that will ruin it for the other readers, hope you don't mind that I am not mentioning what I don't want you to worry about. Oh and I sleep with my eyes open too, I also walk and talk in my sleep. Though the walking only happened once… Anyway, please continue to read and review! .;

Bucky: Don't read and don't review, and I am not just talking to The Great White Emu!

Fk306: Bucky… Don't listen to him, please keep reading and reviewing


	4. Dreaming

**Title: Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

**A/n: 'Rai' means 'trust.**

* * *

Leslie found herself in the middle of a war. She looked around hoping to find a familiar face but was having difficulty. Finally, she spotted Elrond; he was fighting along with the elves and humans.

"Elrond! Lord Elrond, what is happening?" Leslie asked getting in front of him but he just continued to fight as though he didn't hear her. Leslie blinked.

'Does he look younger?' Leslie thought confused. She sighed and her eyes caught a girl older than her with yellow eyes, fox tail, and fox ears. She had brown wavy hair, like Leslie's, actually she looked almost like Leslie's twin ignoring the ears, tail and eyes, and was fighting with a sword with a ruby in the hilt, when looked at closely the hilt of the sword said _'Princess Shadow Killer'_. Leslie froze; Shadow Killer was what that warg, Swift Runner, called her.

'But, how could he confuse me for her? I don't have a tail or fox ears or yellow eyes…' Leslie thought confused.

'Don't worry, you will have those three things soon enough. After all, you are Shadow Killer's reincarnation.' Leslie froze that voice sounded somewhat familiar only older.

'Who are you? And what do you mean that I am going to have a tail and fox ears and yellow eyes?' Leslie asked trying to hide the fear from her voice.

'I am you. Or at least you are me, seeing that you are my reincarnation. And as for your second question. You will soon start to look like me as the weeks go by.' The person that looked like Leslie had moved to Lord Elrond's side to help him out.

'Oh great! I am going to have a tail and fox ears, how fun! But you have failed to mention your name!' Leslie said crossly. The voice started to laugh.

'Yes, you are most definitely my reincarnation. Anyway, like I said I am you, so my name is Leslie or Shadow Killer like the name the Wargs gave me but seeing that those are the names you are being called how bout you just call me Rai?' The voice said.

'Rai means trust. But how can I be sure to trust you?' Leslie asked being the exact opposite of what she normally is.

'Trust me how you trusted Aragorn when you first met him. I will speak to you later, for now it is almost time for you to awaken.' Rai said and the scene before me started to fade and turned into one of the gardens in Rivendell.

**((Leslie's POV))**

"It was a dream? But it seemed so real…" I said rubbing my eyes. I yawned and looked around to find myself under a tree.

"Didn't I go to sleep in my bed?" I said to myself and then noticed my window a few stories above me. I think I fell off the window, and with my luck I was probably sleep walking. I got up and started to climb the wall, using a few cracks to climb.

"What are you doing?" I heard from under me.

"Oh shit!" I said as I lost my balance from the surprise. I didn't bother screaming cause I found that pointless but I still fell and landed on my bottoms. Thankfully I didn't land on the person that made me fall. I opened my eyes and saw Elladan.

"I was climbing to my room. I find it easier to get there if you know where the window is and just climb it instead of getting lost. Plus it saves time if you are in a hurry." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"How is it that you were able to climb that wall if it is completely smooth?" He asked suspiciously. Smooth? But I could see the cracks just fine… Now that I think of it, those cracks do look really small.

"Umm, I am not sure but it seemed real easy." I said not wanting to point out the small cracks that his elven eyes couldn't see. Elladan stared at me for a second.

"Why weren't you at dinner, or lunch?" Elladan asked changing the subject.

"I wasn't hungry. My mom always said that if you aren't hungry then you shouldn't eat or you will grow fat. Actually she always calls me fat…" I said truthfully. I resisted the urge to frown when I felt a familiar presence nearby. Swift Runner was close and keeping an eye on me. A sudden fear struck me. Since when have I been able to know who was near me, a scent? Now that I think of it I was able to tell it was him by his scent…

"Your mother calls you 'fat'?" Elladan asked frowning.

"Yeah, not exactly supportive now that I think of it, and over protective, and hates when my siblings or I make mistakes, she also likes to have things in control and never thinks the house is ever clean enough… Oh look! A tree!" I said going over to the tree and climbing it as I laughed at the confused expression on Elladan. True all I did was change the subject not really wanting to talk about my mother. The laugh was not only Elladan's expression but the thing I used to change the subject. Back at home I was well known for changing the subjects for silly things.

"Yes, that is a tree…" Elladan said confused.

"It's not just a tree! It's a very pretty tree!" I said hugging it. I heard laughing and saw Patricia approaching.

"Forget talking to her, Elladan. Once she changes the subject to something pointless she forgets completely about the previous subject. Though I have to admit, this is the first time Leslie changes the subject to a tree." Patricia said laughing. I blinked then remember that I was on one of the branches I smirked and jumped off landing on Patricia and throwing her to the ground with me on top of her laughing.

"Higgi, Patty! Long time no see!" I said getting off her and helping her get up.

"Oww. Leslers I get the feeling that you are enjoying confusing Elladan." Patricia stated when she got up.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I said standing on my hands instead of my feet.

"Leslie!" Patricia said getting slightly annoyed but amused at the same time.

"Oh fine." I mumbled then got a baby's voice," I am sorry Dan. I just can't help it, its fun to confuse others."

"Leslie!" Patricia said hitting me in the head.

"Oww. Is this how you treat your bestes friend?" I asked pretending to cry.

"Ugh. You are so childish!" Patricia groaned.

"Oh and you aren't? If I am so childish then why do you talk to me?" I said sarcastically and with a little humor.

"Simple, I am your friend cause you make me laugh." Patricia said laughing.

"So I am only your friend to make you laugh?" I asked looking as if I was going to cry.

"Yup!" Patricia answered simply.

"OK!" I said happily.

"Right….I am just going to leave now…" Elladan said and walked away. Just as he left human ear shot Patricia and I started to laugh forgetting that Elves have better hearing than human. He had stopped not too far but he turned a corner so we wouldn't see him.

"I heard him and his twin, Ellrohir, I think, are pranksters. Think they will pull a prank on you?" Patricia asked.

"Hopefully! No one has ever played a prank on me. Thrown stuff at me maybe but never pulled a prank on me." I said laughing.

"What do you mean hopefully? Do you want them to pull a prank on you?" Patricia asked.

"Eh? I wouldn't mind. I always have wondered what its like to be pranked, and besides, everyone wouldn't mind a good prank now and then." I said happily. I think it would be best if I kept that dream from everyone for now.

'That's not such a good idea…' I heard in my head.

'Who asked you!' I answer back to Swift Runner.

'I am just saying…' Swift Runner states.

'How do you know about my dream anyway?'

'It's kinda obvious once you start to be able to know who is near you by scent.'

'How did you know that I knew that you were there by scent?'

'You do realize that your friend left you thinking that you were following her right?'

'Crud!' I thought but then shrugged it off when I realized that she was bound to realize that I was not there.

**((Where Patricia is))**

"So anyway, blah blah blah. I have never seen you so quiet Leslie. Are you sick? Anyway…" Patricia was saying as she walked getting a few strange glances from the elves that passed by.

**_A/n: Patty is going to kill me when she reads that… Oh well back to the story ._**

**((Where Brittany is))**

"Where is everyone! Leslie! Patty!" Brittany said walking around the halls completely lost.

**((Back to me))**

I blinked as those images went by me.

'Is that stuff actually happening?' I asked completely confused and trying not to laugh at Patricia.

'Yes, those things are actually happening. But you can only see what your closest friends are doing and no one else.'

'Got'cha so can I talk to them?'

'Yes…Why do I have a feeling that you are planning something?'

'Don't be silly, I am not going to do anything, I was just curios. Is all.'

* * *

Fk306: I think that's it for chapter four!

Bucky: What? You don't even know when a chapter that you write is over? How pathetic.

Fk306: Bucky… anyway time for reviews! _**Milla.J**_ I hope you do and thanks .

Bucky: Thanks for what? For actually reading this pathetic story?

Fk306: Bucky… _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ thanks.

Bucky: You are pathetic if you actually think MJ would actually read this pathetic stuff.

Fk306: _**Godell**_ I am glad you like it so far please continue reading.

Bucky: Honestly I think the only reason they read this is because of my comments after the chapter.

Fk306: I don't care as long as they like something that is in the chapter! Anyway to the readers please continue reading and reviewing.


	5. Lost

Title: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything else except for myself, Hushy, Swift Runner, and Shadow Killer.

* * *

"Oh not again! I don't even remember going to sleep!" I said out loud upset. I was back in the dream except that now it was completely white and I couldn't see a thing at all, only completely white.

"If I am so much like you, Rai, then does that mean you hate white also? Why did this place have to be white?" I asked no one in particular and pretending to cry.

"Ha-ha! Yes, I hate white, but by the looks of it, not as much as you." Rai said appearing right in front of me.

"GYA! Don't do that!" I said, hey you would get freaked out too if some pair of yellow eyes appeared in front of you. But Rai just started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I will try to refrain myself from scaring you." She said but I could tell that she was lying and was finding amusement in this.

"You're going to continue doing that aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes, yes I am. It can make you stronger so you won't be in shock during battle." Rai stated.

"And who said I wanted to be prepared for battle? Heck I don't even want to battle!" I said frantically.

"You have no choice. You are my reincarnation and thus I will not allow you to go without learning to fight. Plus, its in your destiny that you fight in battle." Rai said smiling mischievously.

"Oh great. Fine, I will do it but I won't like it." I muttered.

"Good. Because I am just as stubborn as you are. Ok, now let's begin…" Rai said and we began. First I needed to learn how to empty my mind which was hard because I tend to day dream all the time. But then I started to get this dazed look and Rai brought me back to reality…or as real as a dream can get at least, by dumping water in my head.

"That was very good. It looked like you had done that before." Rai said happy with the progress.

"Um, that's because I always do that when I am talking to my friends. They ignore that and continue to talk though…" I stated.

"If you have done this before why did it take you so long to learn it right now?" Rai asked curious.

"Um, would it help if I said I never even knew I was doing that?" I asked curiously.

"A little, now it is time for you to wake up. Swift Runner will also help you now and then since he was my best friend in the past during the Last Alliance. He was the commander as well as the leader of the Wargs that still fight in battle to this day." Rai stated as she began to fade.

* * *

I wake up with a start in one of the beds in the healing place where I woke up the first time in Rivendell.

"What am I doing here! I'm not even injured or sick!" I said and jumped out of the bed before I collapsed and got a wave of dizziness.

'Actually you did get sick. In fact, you fainted in front of me. What happened?' Swift Runner asked curiously.

'Yes what did happen?' I heard Hushy say.

'I am not sure. One minute I was talking to Swift Runner about being able to talk to others through my mind and the next I was with Shadow Killer training how to empty my mind.' I stated then held my head tightly.

"Are you alright? You had us worried when we found you on the ground with a warg over you. We didn't manage to kill the warg; it ran off before the soldiers could come. You had quite a fever and the cause of it is most likely that you were sleeping outside. Elladan told me you told him that you had found yourself sleeping outside." Elrond stated. By now I was used to knowing who was talking before I even saw who it was.

'You were attacked?' I asked Swift Runner.

'Only a scratch, nothing else.' He answered and I sighed in relief. I wonder when I started to become friends with him…

"I'm fine Lord Elrond, how bad was my fever?" I asked wondering how bad it was since this was the first time that I fainted because of a fever.

"It was very high and you were knocked out for two days. Now I suggest you lay back down." Elrond said trying to get me to lay down by pushing me, of course, he underestimated me cause he had to use a little more force than he expected.

'Yes Father!' I thought sarcastically.

"Can I just go back to my room and rest there?" I asked not wanting to spend any time in this dreadfully white room... And me being me; wasn't really planning to rest when I got to my room. This might explain why Elrond insisted that I have an escort to take me to my room. That and he probably didn't want me to faint on the way. Honestly, he should learn to trust me more, but then he barely knows me, so it was probably cause he either went into my mind or he can tell what im thinking by the expressions in my face that he knew I wasn't going to rest. Or maybe Patricia told him what I am like… I don't know all I know is that Elrond gave me an escort who I decided would be my target in either **A)** confusing him or **B)** annoying him. Or maybe both…hmmm.

"What's your name?" I asked as we walked.

"Erundur." He said simply and I frowned.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I only talk when I want too."

"Ok… So how old are you?"

"2306."

"That's old in my world… I'm 14! This must make me a child in your eyes." I said and then their was an uncomfortable silence.

"Here is your new room; your bag has already been brought." Erundur said.

"Thanks, Eru!" I said giving him a nickname; he froze for a second then shrugged it off and left.

'I think im going to get along with Erundur… What do you think Hushy?' I asked curiously.

'Maybe you with him but not him with you.' Hushy stated. I laughed happily and jumped out the window.

'Miss me?' I asked Hushy who had been right outside my window.

'That is not a wise move. You should be in bed.'

'Don't become my mother Hushy!'

'I'm only worried for your well being.'

'Yeah, yeah! So is Elrond but you don't see Brit and Pat worrying me. I'm going to go see Swift Runner to see how bad the 'Scratch' I will be back later, Scouts honor!' I said and ran toward the forest not knowing that I was being followed by a certain elf. I'm not saying who just yet.

'Ch! Like I am a scout?' I thought mentally. I smiled as I slowed into a normal walk looking around. I frowned when I noticed a terrible smell.

"Ew. That smell is awful! And this coming from a girl that has trouble breathing in the night?" I grimaced as I held my nose tightly. I then heard a voice that scared the petunias out of me.

"I smell man flesh." Yup that is about what I suppose the voice said. Not exactly something I wanted to hear but at least I now know that I can understand them. When did I bring my bag?

'Swift Runner?' I asked timidly.

'Yes?'

'Do you know anything that can actually smell the flesh of a human and has an awful language that I can just barely understand and smells terrible?'

'An orc. Why?'

'Oh just wondering, I just have a feeling that I am about to meet the very first orc of my life and I have nothing to defend myself except my bag that is full of books and clothes and my friendship bracelet. Do you have any suggestions to what I do?'

'Yes, sneak away from them quietly and if they spot you? Run as fast as you can!'

'Yes capitan! Though that isn't exactly supportive…' I thought and started to walk away as quietly as possible.

'I will be with you as soon as possible!'

'I find it incredibly grateful that I can talk to you through my mind…' I said extremely grateful for that fact. I continued to sneak but bumped into someone. I opened my eyes scared of what I may see and relaxed slightly when I saw Erundur. He is about to tell me something but I put my finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. He nods and we start to walk back toward Rivendell. To bad I tripped and landed with a loud 'thud' I looked at Erundur who was helping me up and opened my mouth to let one word come out.

"RUN!" I shouted and the both of us started to run as fast as possible. During the process of running I didn't notice Erundur running in a different direction until it was too late and we accidentally split up. Sadly, I had no time to look for him cause after a few minutes I was being chased again.

"Swift Runner! Where are you!" I shouted as tears started to cloud my vision. I then stop when I notice that there are no longer any footsteps chasing me and look around. I was in the middle of the forest and had no idea where or how to get back to Rivendell.

'Swift Runner? Can you hear me?' I asked but no response came.

'Hushy?' Once again no response.

'Can't anybody hear me through the mind! I would talk out loud but I don't want the orcs to find me!' I thought loudly. I wipe away my tears and start to walk around holding my bracelet that says 'forever' on it in blue with a blue pearl rose under the word. It was heart shaped and it looked as if it had been melted slightly. Which it was since I broke it and started to cry in school, thankfully no one saw except one of my teachers who fixed it up for me, which explains why it looks slightly melted on top of the heart shape. After a bit I got tired and climbed up a tree where I felt safest. I started to sing softly it started as a whisper at first but grew stronger.

_"Heigh ho, do you know_

_The names of the U.S. residents_

_Who then became the presidents_

_And got a view from the White House loo_

_Of Pennsylvania Avenue?_

_George Washington was the first, you see_

_He once chopped down a cherry tree_

_President number two would be_

_John Adams and then number three_

_Tom Jefferson stayed up to write_

_The Declaration late at night_

_So he and his wife had a great big fight_

_And she made him sleep on the couch all night_

_James Madison never had a son_

_And he fought the War of 1812_

_James Monroe's colossal nose_

_Was bigger than Pinocchio's_

_John Quincy Adams was number six_

_And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks_

_So Jackson learns to play politics_

_Next time he's the one that the country picks_

_Martin Van Buren, number eight_

_For a one-term shot as Chief of State_

_William Harrison, how do you praise?_

_That guy was dead in thirty days_

_John Tyler, he liked country folk_

_And after him came President Polk_

_Zachary Taylor liked to smoke_

_His breath killed friends whenever he spoke_

_Eighteen fifty, really nifty_

_Millard Fillmore's in_

_Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce_

_The man without a chin_

_Follows next a period spannin'_

_Four long years with James Buchanan_

_Then the South starts shootin' cannon_

_And we've got a civil war_

_A war, a war down south in Dixie_

_Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln_

_There's a guy who's really thinkin'_

_Kept the United States from shrinkin'_

_Saved the ship of state from sinkin'_

_Andrew Johnson's next_

_He had some slight defects_

_Congress each_

_Would impeach_

_And so the country now elects_

_Ulysses Simpson Grant_

_Who would scream and rave and rant_

_While drinking whiskey_

_Although risky_

_'Cause he'd spill it on his pants_

_It's eighteen seventy-seven_

_And the Democrats would gloat_

_But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes_

_Wins by just one vote_

_James Garfield, someone really hated_

_'Cause he was assassinated_

_Chester Arthur gets instated_

_Four years later, he was traded_

_For Grover Cleveland, really fat_

_Elected twice as a Democrat_

_Then Benjamin Harrison; after that_

_It's William McKinley up to bat_

_Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill_

_And President Taft, he got the bill_

_In 1913 Woodrow_

_Wil..._

_...son takes us into World War One_

_Warren Harding next in line_

_It's Calvin Coolidge; he does fine_

_And then in nineteen twenty-nine_

_The market crashes, and we find_

_Warren Harding, he does fine_

_It's Calvin Coolidge next in line_

_And then in nineteen twenty-nine_

_The market crashes, and we find_

_It's Herbert Hoover's big debut_

_He gets the blame and loses to_

_Franklin Roosevelt, president who_

_Helped us win in World War Two_

_Harry Truman, weird little human_

_Serves two terms and when he's done_

_It's Eisenhower who's got the power_

_From fifty-three to sixty-one_

_John Kennedy had Camelot_

_Then Lyndon Johnson took his spot_

_Richard Nixon, he gets caught_

_And Gerald Ford fell down a lot_

_John F. Kennedy, he gets shot_

_So Lyndon Johnson takes his spot_

_Richard Nixon, he gets caught_

_And Gerald Ford fell down a lot_

_Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips_

_And Ronald Reagan's speeches' scripts_

_All came from famous movie clips_

_And President Bush said "read my lips"_

_Now in Washington D.C._

_There's Democrats and the G.O.P._

_But the ones in charge are plain to see_

_The Clintons, Bill and Hillary_

_Now in Washington D.C._

_There's Democrats and the G.O.P._

_But the one in charge is plain to see_

_It's Clinton, first name Hillary_

_The next President to lead the way_

_Well, it just might be yourself one day_

_Then the press'll distort everything you say_

_So jump in your plane and fly away"_

Yes, I sang the Animaniacs song called The Presidents. What? I happened to like the Animaniacs! And at least it made me feel better, a little… I hope nobody heard me. I would hate to become part of the menu for the orcs. I sigh as I drift off to a dreamful dream, for once actually hoping that I will see Shadow Killer, or should I say 'Rai?' The last thought that goes through my head is: I hope Patricia and Brittany are alright and not too worried…

* * *

Bucky: ……..

Fk306: What?

Bucky: That. Song. Why?

Fk306: Cause I like it, and I know you hate it, plus it's educational!

Bucky: I hate you…

Fk306: I know.

Bucky: And the readers must hate you also since only one reviewed. Ha-ha!

Fk306: Shut up…

Bucky: Aren't you going to answer the review?

Fk306: _**Michael Jackson Fan**_…Thanks for the review!

Bucky: See? That wasn't so hard. Hey! Reviewers! Please read and review!


	6. The beginning

**Title: Back Home for a while, Lightning Cloud, and the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I do own Leslie, Shadow Killer, Hushy, Swift Runner, and Erundur. I also do not own Brittany and Patricia, they own themselves.**

**A/n: Warning there will be Spanish and I apologize if there are any misspellings…**

* * *

I open my eyes and blink when I find myself in the hospital. I blink again as I turn around seeing my dad and older brother sleeping in the chairs and I smile.

'So that was only a dream and nothing else. I'm not the reincarnation of Shadow Killer and Rai was only a figment of my imagination. That explains how I was able to talk to a fox and Warg.' I think happily.

"Papi? Alex?" I say realizing just now how raspy my voice is. They wake up with a start and see me awake.

"Leslie! Como estas? Nos tenias preocupados! Tu mama estaba histérica y preocupada." My dad said to me and I smile. That is so like my mom.

"Tengo sueno creo que me voy a dormir un poco mas." I said with a sigh and close my eyes.

"Esta bien, que tengas Buenos sueños." My dad said as I let sleep take over me.

* * *

I am covered by white. Have I mentioned before how much I hate white? I have? I thought so. Well if you don't mind… I HATE WHITE! I'm going to keep thinking that until I stop seeing white! I heard laughing and turned to see Shadow Killer, I mean, Rai.

"What the? I thought that I was back home." I said upset.

"You were but I had to bring you back to Middle Earth. I knew how upset you were about not seeing your family again so I sent you back home long enough for you to see your father and older brother." Rai stated.

"Send me back." I said anger in my eyes.

"No." She answered calmly.

"Send me back!" I said again but with more anger.

"Your destiny is in Middle Earth. You are not going home but every now and then you will get glimpses of what is going on. End of discussion time for you to wake up! And if you haven't of been so stupid you would be safe in Rivendell but now you have to survive in the forest with orcs. And with no way to contact Swift Runner or me, I mean, Hushy because you are too far away! I will talk to you every now and then but only if your mind is wandering." Rai said and I glared at her.

* * *

I woke up with a start and fell from the tree with my heavy bag on top of me.

"Why did I ever even take that bag to school? I guess I should be considered lucky since I just so happened to put lots clothes in it that day I hate hit by a car." I said under my breath. I frown and then close my eyes.

'Shadow Killer said that she was Hushy, I heard it with my own ears.' I thought wondering if it was true. Was Shadow Killer keeping an eye on me as a fox and in my dreams? Why? Is what im wondering…

'Swift Runner! Can you hear me now?' I ask but there is no response.

'What about you Hushy?' I ask but still no answer.

'HIYA!' I hear and turn around finding a warg that isn't Swift Runner.

'Um…Hi. Who are you?' I ask a bit startled.

'Everyone calls me Lightning Cloud! And you must be Princess Shadow Killer if you're actually able to understand what im saying!' She said happily and I just couldn't help but laugh at how she was so happy.

'I guess I am. But can you do me a favor? Just call me Yoko or Leslie. And can you tell me how to find Rivendell?' I asked.

'Rivendell? Hmm? I'm sorry but nobody has ever found it without having an elf from there to guide them.' Lightning Cloud said looking crestfallen that she couldn't help me.

'Oh, well that's ok… Hey, um… Do you want to help me look? I'm kinda nervous about being my self here since those orcs can be near by and I don't want to run into them again…' I said looking around with a slight show of fear in my eyes.

'Of course! It would be a disaster if the orcs killed you. Swift Runner would never forgive me if he found out that I left you by yourself.' Lightning Cloud said happily.

'You know Swift Runner?' I asked eagerly.

'Yup, yup! Um…I actually…kinda…'

'Say no more. I understand.' I said smiling and I could feel Lightning Cloud blush, thankfully her fur covered it.

'So? Which way should we go?' I asked looking around and unconsciously sniffing the air. To one side it smelled of death. Its kinda hard to descried it in any other words, I guess it smelled like a graveyard with freshly removed dirt and a few very dirty garbage cans. I grimaced and turned in front of me, it smelled apprehensive as if something was just waiting to happen it also had a faint aroma of elves and humans. Behind me it also smelled of death but a lot stronger than next to me, I had to cover my nose in disgust for that one. On my other side it didn't just smell of death but it also smelled of evil, which I am guessing, is where the orcs were created cause there was a strong smell of orcs in that direction.

Lightning Cloud and I stared at each other for two minutes before we came to a conclusion.

'Forward.' We both thought at the same time and started to walk in the direction of where I could smell the elves. I really, really hope that I am heading toward Rivendell…

**((Few Weeks Later))**

'I'm back!' I heard Lightning Cloud say. By now I had started to feel less upset about being away from Rivendell and by now I have realized that I was heading in the wrong direction seeing that I still haven't found Rivendell. Light, the nickname I gave her, would go hunting for food every day or when I ran out of the thing she had hunted. I never thought I would think this but I am glad that I took Skills for Living in seventh and eighth grade or I would never be able to cook these animals. The first time I was kinda disgusted at the thought of eating something that was not to long ago running for its life, but after the third time I started to get used to it. Light always made sure that what she hunted would not make me sick and I was thankful for that. She always took the first bite to make sure it didn't taste terrible.

'Thanks Light!' I said cheerfully and started to skin the poor rabbit. By now I have become very good at skinning animals that Light has killed for us to survive.

'I never get enough of hearing that!' Lightning Cloud said happily, she really did enjoy her new nickname.

'Ha-ha I can tell!' I said cheerfully starting the fire like Shadow Killer taught me just last night.

**((Flashback))**

"Hey, if you stopped being mad at me then I can teach you how to make a fire in less than a minute." Shadow Killer told me. I was still mad at her for taking my family away from my grasp but I was freezing cold and really needed something besides Lightning Cloud's body heat. I used her as a pillow the first night and she seemed really comfortable so I sort of got used to doing so by the second night.

"I guess I could forgive you if you taught me how to do that. I only have Lightning Cloud to keep me warm and sometimes that isn't enough…" I said reluctantly. So we started to practice over and over again until I was able to do it in two minutes flat. It took me 2 hours to finally get it right or almost right since it takes me two minutes instead of less than one… But at least its better than not knowing how to start a fire.

**((End Flashback))**

'Is it ready yet? I want to make sure that it is good for you to eat!' Lightning Cloud asked getting impatient.

"Hush! If we don't wait a bit longer then it will have salmonella. Hey, what's that?" I said pointing toward a mountain. It looked and smelled as if there was a storm, but it also smelled like it was wizard's magic that was causing it.

'It looks like a storm I hope nobody is up there at the moment.'

"I think there is a wizard up there trying to prevent the storm…" I said taking another sniff in the air.

"Kya! What are you doing Light?" I asked in surprise when she appeared right in front of me staring deep into my eyes.

'Your eyes…They aren't brown anymore. There yellow… That means you finally accept the fact that you truly are Shadow Killer!" Lightning Cloud said happily and jumping around in celebration.

"My eyes are yellow?" I said and grabbed my cup that was full of water then dropped it in surprise when I saw that my eyes were no longer the chocolate brown that I remembered so well.

'So it is the beginning for you.' I heard in the air. Of course it could have just been the wind, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

'The beginning? What does 'it' mean by 'so it is the beginning for you'? I hope its nothing too bad…' I thought worried about what the beginning might be. I had made it so Lightning Cloud couldn't hear that thought.

'Is something wrong?' Lightning Cloud asked worried.

"No, im fine… We should get some sleep." I said getting a blanket from my bag. Lightning Cloud lies down and waits for me to get myself comfortable. Once I lay down using her as my pillow she puts her head down and we both let sleep take over us.

**((A few Hours Later/ Authoress POV))**

Lightning Cloud had woken up and walked away knowing that they were going to have visitors and it would probably be best if she wasn't anywhere near the camp. The rabbit was next to the fire waiting for someone to cook it. Not too far from where Leslie was, the fellowship was just coming down from the mountain and heading to the Mines of Moria. Legolas stopped when he heard some muttering, which was just Leslie muttering in her sleep.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked or how I met him Strider asked.

"I heard someone not too far from here." Legolas said simply.

"Aragorn, Legolas, you should go see if that 'someone' is any threat." Gandalf said taking a glance at the two of them. They nodded and Legolas led the way. They didn't have to walk long before they saw a small fire. They headed there cautiously and saw Leslie sleeping quietly. Instantly, Strider knew who it was and walked out of the shadows. Legolas blinked in surprise as to why Aragorn would do that but didn't move from his hiding spot. Leslie twitched slightly and got up rubbing her now golden eyes. Instantly she became alert but her eyesight was a little blurry because she just woke up.

"Who's there?" She asked looking straight at Aragorn but only seeing a blurry shape.

"Hello, Lady Leslie. It is nice to see you again." Aragorn said and Legolas felt himself relax.

'If Aragorn knows her then she is no reason to be tense.' Legolas thought to himself but still didn't show himself.

"Strider?" Leslie asked and then rubbed her eyes until her vision became clear again.

"Your eyes! Weren't they brown?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"Yes they were… Until yesterday that I saw the storm in that mountain. I don't know why it changed colors though." Leslie said looking around wondering where Lightning Cloud was and who was on the tree.

"Why is it that you disappeared?" Aragorn asked.

"I went for a walk and then before I knew it I was being chased by orcs. They gave up after I don't know how long and I decided to sleep on a tree so I have been searching for Rivendell ever since but it's kinda obvious that I had gotten lost. How are Patty and Brit?" Leslie asked.

"They are fine. Brittany decided that no one could survive alone for so long so she assumed you were dead but Patricia thought you were too energetic to let yourself die or be killed so quickly. How did you survive for so long on your own with no weapons?" Aragorn asked.

"A warg protected me. Her name is Lightning Cloud but I call her Light for short. She is really nice and would do anything to protect me even if it means attacking her own kind. So please refrain from killing her when she returns from scouting." Leslie said bending down and starting to prepare the rabbit that Leslie had just remembered about.

"We should be getting back to the rest of the group." Strider said.

"Ok, Say 'hi' to Frodo and the other hobbits for me. Also say 'hi' to Patricia and Brittany and Gandalf for me. You know what? Why don't you just say 'hi' to everyone your with? Including the elf that is behind that bush right there listening to everything I say." Leslie said looking at the rabbit that was now over the fire closely to make sure I didn't burn it too much. Legolas looked startled at the fact that she knew he was there the whole time. He came into view and shared a puzzled look with Aragorn. Leslie pretended to take no notice of this and took out the rabbit to see if it was ready then put it back deciding that it still needed some more time.

"You can bring them all here if you want. I'm sure that you could probably do well with some rest. I'm going to leave soon anyway so I will have the fire still going for you guys by the time you return." Leslie said and grabbed her bag getting ready to leave. She had one piece of rabbit in her hand and then took a bite.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know…I just go wherever the wind takes me. Its kinda soothing after a while, at first I walked around looking for Rivendell but now I just roam around with an extremely happy warg…" Leslie said and then noticed that Aragorn was gone.

"What happened to Strider?" Leslie asked confused.

"I'm right here and I brought everyone with me." Strider said andLeslie turned to find the fellowship staring ather golden eyes.

* * *

Fk306: That is chapter 6 for you!

Bucky: Hurray for you.

Fk306: Oh hush! _**Michael Jackson Fan thanks**_! I'm glad you like it.

Bucky: I really doubt MJ would put the 'MJ Seal of Approval' in this poor excuse of a story.

Fk306: True, but you don't have to say it rudely! _**anonymous**_ thanks for the review and I know I need work on my grammar.

Bucky: You need more than help in your grammar!

Fk306: Didn't I say 'hush'? _**gothic-ember**_ I am glad you find my story hilarious since that was the reason I made it. _**R.K. Binx**_ thanks!

Bucky: Seriously I think people only read it cause they want to see me!

Fk306: Please R&R.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Como estas? Nos tenias preocupados! Tu mama estaba histérica y preocupada: How are you? You had us all worried! Your mother was hysterical and worried**

**Tengo sueno creo que me voy a dormir un poco mas: I'm tired I think im going to sleep some more**

**Esta bien, que tengas Buenos sueños: Alright, sweet dreams**


	7. Meeting the fellowship and reunion

**Title: Meeting the Fellowship and Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and I never will.**

* * *

'Awkward silence, awkward silence, awkward…' Was all that went through my mind at that moment as they stared at me. I refrained myself from saying it out loud though, it was hard since I am the one that normally announces an awkward silence back at home.

"Enough with staring at creepy golden eyes already! I have to get going soon and I am going to leave the camp the way it is so you guys can have more rest! So if you will excuse me." I said impatiently, whoa, why did I suddenly become impatient. I took another bite from my rabbit and started to walk off but the Son of the Steward stopped me.

"I said I had to leave! Now good luck with destroying the ring now let me leave!" I said and it wasn't exactly a smart thing to say seeing as the stewards son was now pressing his sword against my neck.

"How do you know about the ring?" He said angrily.

"First tell me what your name is." I said mockingly.

"You don't seem to be aware of the fact that you have a sword that will pierce your throat if you do not cooperate!" He said pushing the blade closer to me.

"And you don't seem to be aware of the fact that I am _not afraid of death_!" I said calmly. That seemed to have worked because he took his blade a little farther away.

"You jest! You are just a female and all females are afraid of death." He growled and that did it. He soon found himself on the ground with me over him, a killing look in my eyes.

"I may be a female but that doesn't mean I have to be afraid of death and other stuff. Its people like you that make me want to kill." I hissed at him angrily.

"Leslie?" I heard someone ask and looked up; I was bent down, to see that it was Pippin. Then I realized what I was doing and let go of the guy.

"Sorry… Hey Pippin! How did you know it was me? Come to think of it, how did Strider know it was me? Well the only thing that really changed was my eyes…" I said getting lost in thought.

"Lady Leslie?" This time it was Frodo.

"Lady Yoko?" Merry said.

"Lady Leslie?" Sam said all of them seemed to be having a hard time believing that I was really there.

"Yes, it's me. The one and only. And drop the 'lady' part it's annoying." I said looking at the rabbit that was now on fire.

"Ahhh! The rabbit!" I said taking it out of the fire quickly and blowing on it trying to reduce the fire.

"My poor rabbit. I worked so hard not to burn it too. T.T" I said pretending to cry. I was startle when I felt four pairs of hand hugging me.

"EEK! Hobbit attack!" I said and ran into a tree but then got up and brushed the dirt off me, I saw the hobbits laughing loudly and rolling around on the ground in amusement and unless my eyes deceived me that was a smirk in the elf's, Strider's and the dwarfs and Gandalf's face. The only one that was unaffected was the steward's son who was glaring at me. I smiled at him then looked at everyone else with a huge smile as I laughed along with the hobbits except that I wasn't rolling on the ground. Surprisingly Pippin was the first to recover and he smiled at me.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Leslie?" Pippin asked with a knowing look.

"Uh-huh! But, the poor rabbit and after Lightning Cloud went to all the trouble to hunt it for me…" I said sadly.

"Hey, what happened to Pat and Brit after I mysteriously disappeared?" I asked curious.

"Well, Brittany was convinced that you were dead but Patricia kept saying 'Leslers is way too stubborn to let herself get killed. I know her way to well to just assume that she would just give up.' Yes, those were her exact words. I was surprised to find myself feeling that she was right 100 percent and wouldn't give up as easily as Brittany thought you would. Like Patricia said, you are too stubborn and I am glad that Patricia was right." Frodo said looking at the now burned rabbit.

"Aww, I didn't know that you cared for my safety. I feel so loved now." I said laughing lightly as the hobbits smiled at me.

"You know. We don't know much about you… Can you tell us about yourself?" Merry asked and I saw the whole Fellowship nod in agreement even Boromir.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked with a far away look in my eyes.

"Well how about your likes and dislikes?" The dwarf said.

"I still haven't learned all your names. How can you expect me to tell you about myself if I don't know your names?" I asked.

"The dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin, The elf is Legolas prince of Mirkwood, and the one that you tackled to the ground is Boromir son of Denethor. You already know the hobbits and Gandalf and myself." Strider said.

"Nice to meet ya! My likes and dislikes? Umm, let's see. I like to sing, I like to confuse people, preferably elves, don't ask why I just do…I dislike wearing dresses, I dislike men who THINK they are better than females when they aren't!" I said glaring at Boromir.

"You like to confuse elves?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Its fun, but I guess it depends on the elf. Like Erundur and Elladan, they were fun to confuse." I said happily as Boromir continued to glare at me.

"Are you saying that you are better than me?" Boromir asked angrily.

"I never said that." I said simply.

"Yes you did. You said you disliked men that think they are better than females even if they are not." Boromir stated.

"Yes I did say that. But if you were paying close attention you would have notice that nowhere in those lines does the phrase 'Leslie is better than Boromir' comes out." I said knowing this would get him upset.

"She has a point you know. She never did specifically say that she was better than you." Gimli said and Boromir just growled and stopped talking.

"Oh, I should get going…" I said suddenly.

"What? Where are you going?" Merry and Pippin asked both sounding sad.

"I know that I won't be going with you. So tata!" I said waving as I walked away. To my disappointment they didn't follow me, though I knew they wouldn't.

'So how did it go?' a happy voice that I knew oh so well by now said.

"How did what go?" I asked innocently.

'The reunion with the hobbits and ranger.'

"It was ok, but it got better when I ran into a tree on purpose."

'To draw there attention away from your eyes?'

"Yup. Anyway, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" I asked annoyed.

'What's the fun in that?' I ignore the last thing she says and start to walk.

"There are elves nearby and I am not talking about the Prince of Mirkwood either." I said with my nose in the air taking a sniff. By now I had gotten the scent of the entire Fellowship so I would be able to tell if they were near me.

'Maybe they are the elves of the Lothlórien?'

"You mean where Galadriel lives?" I asked. I already knew about Galadriel thanks to Swift Runner. He told me about her before I lost contact with him.

'Swift Runner? Hushy? Can you still not hear me?' I thought loudly.

'Leslie!' I heard both Hushy and Swift Runner say at the same time. By the sound of it they aren't too far either.

'Oh it's been so long! How have you two been and why did we lose contact?' I asked happy that I was able to talk to them again.

'There is a distance limit you know…' Swift Runner stated.

'Oh sorry, I just ran like you told me. So where are you two?'

'Not too far since we are able to talk.'

'True.'

'I'm going to you right now Yoko. Since I won't increase suspicion on anyone like a warg will.' Hushy said and I was startled when she jumped in my arms.

'Hello my little fox.' I thought happily.

'Hello, my happy human!' Hushy replies and I laugh.

"Leslers?" I heard and turned around to see confused Patricia and a very disgruntled Brittany.

"Pat, Brit? What are you two doing in the middle of a forest?" I asked curious.

"We came looking for you, du'h!" Brittany said.

"Actually, we just followed that fox around for a few weeks until we now found you. So here we are." Patricia said happily.

"Ok… Rabbit?" I said offering a piece of rabbit that I was cooking earlier; these were the pieces that I was able to save.

"Ew." "Ok." Brittany said in disgust while Patricia took a piece.

"Hey, it either this or starving." I said and Brittany took a piece reluctantly.

"It's getting dark. I think I am going to go to sleep." I said getting a blanket and going to sleep quickly.

* * *

Fk306: That's chapter 7 hope you liked it!

Bucky: I doubt that they did.

Fk306: Pessimist.

Bucky: _**Michael Jackson Fan**_, you cannot keep saying stuff about what MJ would and wouldn't like! You are not him so therefore you do not know if he would or would not like this!

Fk306: Bucky! Sorry, Bucky is delusional. _**Neassa**_ I'm glad you like it.

Bucky: Yeah sure.

Fk306: _**gothic-ember**_ thanks; I didn't even notice that I had made her Ranger like, and thanks, your the first person that has actually come back to read the next chapter besides Michael Jackson Fan but then I send her the update everytime I update so she doesnt count. Don't stop reading and reviewing.

Bucky: She isn't joking when she said she hadn't noticed. Man Fk306 you are dense.

Fk306: Who asked you! Anyway please review.


	8. Fox ears and the planets

**Title: Fox Ears and The Planets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

* * *

"So you're with your friends now?" Rai asked after I told her what happened before I went to sleep. While we were talking I changed my clothes with my mind to suit my personality. So I chose a shirt that said 'Annoy at your own risk' and some comfortable red baggy pants with lots of pockets.

"Yup!" I said happily. I looked around my room a bit as I took in every detail. Since this was my dream I could make me and Shadow Killer show up wherever I wanted, though it took me a while to realize how exactly to do so. I was upset when I realized this cause that meant that I was the one that was making it so freaking white! We were both sitting in the queen sized bed that had lots of dolls in it, A blue rabbit, orange cat with an anger sign, a white dog that looked like it was crying, and another dog that had red eyes and two tails. I smiled as I grabbed the rabbit and hugged it tightly. My look a like, aka, Shadow Killer was sitting on the other side of my bed as we focused on how to become aware of what is around me.

"Empty your mind like I taught you and then try to become one with nature this time." She said inquiry seeing as we have been doing it for the past week.

"Hey I would like to see you try when you are just barely getting used to the fact that you are the reincarnation of a warg princess that had strange abilities that most people wouldn't have!" I answered angrily. Then tried again but with all the anger that I had I couldn't empty my mind. Then I felt as if someone was shaking me but I couldn't see who since this was the first time I felt this way I panicked slightly.

"Shadow Killer?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, someone is just shaking you awake. We will continue this lesson next time we meet." Shadow Killer said as she faded away.

* * *

I woke with a start and found myself face to face with an arrow. Then I realized that I was still wearing the clothes from the visit I paid to Shadow Killer in the land of dreams. Not exactly something you should wear when confronted with an arrow… I glanced to my side to see Brittany and Patricia standing there staring at the arrows Patricia unlike Brittany just stared at them as if this was something that happened often, which wasn't something that happened often in her case. While Brittany looked at them with fear and by the looks of it she was in the verge to start crying. That didn't surprise me much. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Um…hi?" I said tilting my head to the side with an innocent look.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The guy closest to me said.

'Tell them your Shadow Killer; it isn't necessarily a lie since you are the reincarnation.' I heard Hushy say and just mentally shrugged.

"I'm Shadow Killer and I have no business here I was just wandering around with my friends." I said truthfully.

'I sense that you are only being half truthful.' I heard a voice in my head coughGaladrielcough.

'Ok, I am the reincarnation of Shadow Killer. My real name is Leslie.' I thought rolling my golden eyes.

'I see and I believe you completely the only thing you are missing is the tail and you will look exactly like Shadow Killer.' Galadriel said with wisdom in her voice.

'I'm just missing the tail? But what about the-AHH!' I thought as I felt fox ears in my head.

"Ears…I have fox ears now! As if golden eyes weren't enough! Someone up there must really be enjoying themselves with torturing me." I said out loud by accident as I pretended to cry. Then I blinked as I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Hello? Can't you read? My shirt says 'Annoy at your own risk' and I consider people staring at me as annoying!" I said impatiently. Almost all of the elves turned away, they didn't seem to find me that threatening since I had no weapons so they lowered there arrows.

"That's better. Now if you don't mind I am going to start daydreaming." I said and got this blank look in my eyes.

"Does she always do that?" The leader asked Patricia.

"YUP! That's the fun part about being her friend! Well not really the fun part is when she jokes around… But she is fun nonetheless." Patricia said happily and smacked me in the head but sighed when that had no affect whatsoever. Just as she began to give up and start to think that I wasn't going to snap out of it I raise my head sharply to the air.

"You smell that?" I asked not really expecting an answer from elves and my friends.

'What is it?' Hushy asked.

"Orcs…" I said trying to find the direction where the smell came from. Everyone was looking at me strangely.

"Oh I never got your name March warden…" I suddenly said.

"Haldir. How can you be sure that there are orcs close surely we would have heard them by now." Haldir said confused.

"Orcs smell bad. And I happen to have a sensitive nose so I can smell things for miles away." I explained as I continued to figure out where it was coming from, and then sighed.

"They are to far away to be any immediate danger so no worries." I said relaxing. Then I realized that we have been walking with the elves from Lothlórien.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously at Haldir.

"We are going to go see the Lady of the Wood." He said and I frowned. He doesn't talk much does he?

'You just don't know him yet. Plus what can you expect him to be besides suspicious during these times of war.' I heard Lightning Cloud say.

'Just give him time. You know that Shadow Killer had a crush on him when she was your age? But then she realized that it was just a 'school girls' crush as she put it and decided to consider him a friend instead.' Swift Runner said and I could practically feel his grin.

'Ew. Does that mean I will like him too? I refuse to have a crush on him. I'm my own person and I will fall in love with whoever I wish.' I said mentally sending a glare at Swift Runner.

'Ha-ha don't worry I doubt you will he doesn't seem your type anyway. At least not yet.' Swift Runner said chuckling.

'Grr.' I said making him laugh more.

"Soooo. Patricia what's up?" I asked out of boredom.

"The sky, a few treetops, some clouds, large amount of birds in treetops, and a few birds flying around, why?" Patricia answered.

"Hey, I'm the one that normally answers questions like that in that manner, you stole that from me!" I said pretending to be upset. Patricia laughed at the way I complained.

"Nichu." She said in our language and I looked at her confused like everyone else that heard her.

"What does this have to do with MJ?" I asked confused.

"Cookin." Patricia continued.

"No, no cookie for you, I doubt there are any cookies around here anyway." I said still confused.

"Floda!" She continued.

"Would you stop already? A lot of people are staring!" I said getting annoyed which was odd in Brittany's eyes.

"Cookin… ok but only cause I can't remember any other words besides Higgi!" Patricia said with a smile. Thus ending the strange stares that we were getting from the elves. Though now I was getting bored so I started to sing softly one of my favorite songs.

_"The closest to the Sun_

_Is the planet Mercury_

_Next the shrouded planet Venus_

_Is as cloudy as can be._

_The Earth is next; we call it home_

_Let's hope it stays that way_

_And then there's Mars; it's really red_

_What more can I say?_

_The gassy planet Jupiter's_

_As big as planets come_

_Then there's Saturn with its mighty_

_Rings made up of tiny crumbs._

_We travel on to Neptune_

_That's a gassy, freezing ball_

_And cold and tiny Pluto_

_It's the furthest one of all._

_(normal none singing voice)Well, there you go. That's our solar system._

_Patricia: You forgot Uranus._

_Leslie: I know."_

I blinked when I realized that I had been singing a lot louder then I intended a few seconds after Patricia pointed out Uranus.

* * *

Fk306: Sorry that it was so short but I have writers block once again…

Bucky: You always have writers block. And what is it with you and Animaniacs?

Fk306: I said it once and I will say it again. I like them and I know you hate them.

Bucky:sigh: _**gothic-ember**_ camping trip? Aww lets switch places I have never been in a camping trip plus I will stay away for this poor excuse of a girl…

Fk306: Hey! _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ thanks a lot.

Bucky: HEY! Only two reviews! Oh well please read and review…

Fk306: Wow. I should write this down, Bucky actually being nice O.o


	9. Control

**Title: Control**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

**A/n: I will not be answering any reviews that were only insulting me cough_Us_cough but I will answer other reviews.

* * *

**

"Eh? Oh hey Rai! What are you doing here? I thought I was walking with all those elves. Or the better question is what happened to those elves and my friends." I said looking around the forest background confused.

"Simple. You ran into a tree and lost conscious. You really need to look where you are going." Rai said looking at me with a creepy stare that I was just realizing for the first time that it was scary.

"Oh. How long do you think I will be unconscious?" I asked curiously.

"You could wake up now if you wanted. But right now they are cleaning the blood on your head from when you ran into a tree." Rai answered.

"Oh give it a rest already! I could really wake up whenever I want to?" I said glaring at her for a second.

"Yeah, pretty much." Was her answer.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS, WHY?" I said angrily or more like shouted.

"Eh? You never asked." Rai said only feeding my anger. But me being as kind as I am, I calmed down. Ok, so what if I demolished most likely half of the forest in my current dream but at least I calmed down.

"Calm now?" Rai asked and I nodded, "Good cause they finished cleaning your wound and you can go ahead and wake up now."

"Ok… Well bye." I said before I started to disappear.

* * *

I wake up and close my eyes tightly as I feel pain all over my body but mostly me head. The pain was like taking a thousand shots when going to the doctor. And anybody who knows me well enough knows that I find shots excruciatingly painful. Wow, big word in my vocabulary, I'm amazed I even know what it means. I opened my eyes and then closed them tightly again but this time because of the light. Why am I feeling so much pain? I only ran into a tree and nothing else right? This time I open my eyes and blink a few times to find me surrounded by Urukhai (sp?). What happened to all the elves! And my friends! This is where I begin to panic but don't show it. Rai never said anything about Urukhai being around when I woke up. Ok Leslie, calm down. Maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this….nope can't think of any.

'THOSE DAMN ELVES LEFT ME BEHIND WITH A BUNCH OF CREATURES THAT RESEMBLE ORCS!' was the only thing going through my mind.

'Oh be quiet! You could wake the dead if you were talking out loud.' I heard Swift Runner say.

'Would you be so kind to explain what is going on!' I asked getting upset.

'Simple. You ran into a tree, no one noticed and these Urukhai happened to pass by you and dragged you along with them so you were a prisoner.' It was Hushy who explained.

'But Shadow Killer told me the elves were cleaning my wounds. And what do you mean by 'were' their prisoner?' I said confused.

'Yes, well, she probably didn't want to upset you…' Lightning Cloud said.

'Look on the bright side! You only got beaten up and they now think your dead so they won't hurt you anymore! And they find your fox ears creepy so they won't eat you! Hushy said cheerfully.

'So if it weren't for my fox ears they probably would have eaten me!' I said closing my eyes and pretending to be dead.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Swift Runner said.

'Great. I can't believe no one noticed me run into a tree and fainted.' I said clearly upset at my predicament.

'Yes, some friends they are huh?' Lightning Cloud asked.

'Looks like it.' I said then I felt someone kick me and I ignored the pain because if I had moved then they would have realized that I was alive and I didn't want that. A few kicks later and I waited a bit more then summed up the courage to open my eyes. I sat up to find myself completely deserted.

'Looks like you don't have to pretend your dead anymore…'

'Yeah, looks like it…' I said in a zoned out voice. I was in the forest but it looked different from the one before and for the first time I realized that my feet were wet and have been in a river for a while.

'My feet are wet… I wonder if this day could get any worse.' I thought bitterly and just as if in cue it started to rain and there was lightning in the sky.

'I had to ask didn't I?' I asked myself. I blinked when I realized that it has been 30 minutes since I last heard any of my three animal friends.

'Hey, are you guys there...? Great…I lost contact of them….' I thought getting more upset by the second.

'Ok, Leslie, stay calm, stay calm. I just have to hope for the best. The day I allow myself to be a pessimist will be the day I give up in believing that I can survive.' I said to myself trying to find happy thoughts.

**(1 hour later)**

'I still have hope, I still have hope.'

**(2 hours later)**

'I will remain happy, I will remain happy.'

**(3 hours later)**

'I will find shelter soon, I will find shelter soon.'

**(4 hours later)**

'Starting to loose hope. Need to communicate with someone soon that is not evil, I repeat, not evil…'

**(5 hours later)**

'I'm soo hungry. I wish I knew where my feet are taking me. I wish Light was here!' That is when I lost hope and sat down to let anything take me away and hopefully end my misery I don't care if whoever came killed me or gave me a nice comfortable place to stay to end my misery but just to end it! Surprisingly I didn't start to cry like that other time.

"What is it that you're doing here?" Asked a voice that I know very well, but it had some despair in it. I turned to find the fellowship coming out of what I thought was a rock wall.

"I got lost. Is that a crime?" I said in a clearly upset voice when I noticed the hobbits crying, "What's wrong? Where is Gandalf?" It didn't take long for me to realize that Gandalf had how people like to say 'kicked the bucket' or 'he pushed up his last daisy' Though it didn't seem to register in my head because I didn't start to cry. Then again I didn't cry when my uncle, my uncle, and my uncle died, and they were my favorite uncles too. There is a saying that I heard oh so often before 'Those that do not cry when a death of a loved one comes by are normally the ones that need the most comforting' or something like that. I suppose it was true because I normally felt empty during a death before I knew it I was where Legolas, Merry, and Pippin were. Legolas looked at me confused as I sat between Merry and Pippin and hugged both of them at the same time letting them cry in my shoulders and not caring that I was getting my shirt covered with tears and some mucus but mainly tears.

"I repeat. What are you doing here?" Boromir asked again. Despised me much? I thought so.

"Ok. I ran into some elves, they were taking me somewhere, I started to sing a song that is very confusing in Middle Earth, I ran into tree, I was unconscious and woke up to find myself beaten up and surrounded by Urukhai who thought I was dead and if it weren't for my new fox ears they probably would have eaten me. There I explained happy?" I said and they all looked at me in surprise.

"I will talk to you later. Legolas get the hobbits up." Strider said looking at me.

"Give them a moment for Pity's sake!" Boromir said angrily. I blinked at this I didn't even once consider that he is just a human like everyone else. So what if he is just as mean as all those kids in school.

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with orcs. We must move quickly." Strider said. Good comeback. So Legolas helped the Hobbits up and when I was about to go through another direction…

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just supposed that you all don't want a girl slowing you down." I answered though the comment was intended on Boromir.

"It is too dangerous at the moment to be on your own." Legolas said and I suddenly felt as if I had no control over my body.

'Rai…' was the only thought that went through my head. She must have taken control over my body.

_"On my own?" I felt myself smirk, "Oh Legolas, I never said anything about being on my own. I have my followers to protect me."_

"Followers?" He asked confused.

_"Of course. I am the last princess and my followers would hate it if anything ever happened to me. Though some are being controlled by Sauron, the ones that aren't have made it there duty that I have at least one child before I get killed. And seeing as I am too young to have a child yet, it will be a long time before I get killed. And just like elves I have immortality and can only die due to a fatal blow."_ My mouth said in a calm/creepyvoiceand inside I was surprised by this information. Immortal? But…I don't want to be immortal… I started to fight; I wanted control of my body back! To the eyes of the fellowship it looked like I was in a lot of pain and I was but mainly I was fighting myself.

"How dare you… How dare you take control of MY body! And how dare you! I wasn't immortal before and I never want to be immortal! I can handle being your reincarnation Shadow Killer but I will not let you take over my body!" I shouted, tears of rage falling from my somewhat round face and staining my cheeks.

"I don't want to be immortal. I just want to be mortal. I don't want to, don't want to." I kept saying over and over again before I let darkness overcome me. But before that I hit the ground I felt a strong pair of hands catch me. This really sucks. I regain control of my body and end up loosing conscious.

* * *

Fk306: This is chapter nine. I'm sorry if it took a while but I kinda needed to recover from a review that upset me much and I almost even considered to stop the story but I changed my mind as you can see.

Bucky: THAT REVIEWER INSULTED BOTH ME AND YOU AND YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO GET UPSET AT THOSE PATHETIC PEOPLE!

Fk306: Yeah, pretty much and by the looks of it I don't have to anymore. Unlike you I have yet to say any colorful language to the readers and reviewers and I don't want to start now. Even if they did make me cry…

Bucky: It's a good thing you tied me up or I would hunt that stupid pathetic weakling and make he/she regret what they said.

Fk306: Yes, it is good that I thought ahead. I also had to tie myself up for extra precaution. _**Neassa**_ yup she got her ears. And_** gothic-ember**_ Brittany acting more like Leslie than her herself? O.o; that's a scary thought considering she barely said anything. I'm glad you found the last chapter funny I hope you like this one.

Bucky: Grr. Please read and review except those people that only want to insult us!


	10. Tears

Title: Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any songs that are sung.

* * *

"SHADOW KILLER! How could you! See if I ever call you Rai ever again!" I said anger fuming all around me. The back round of my dream had fire all over it and it was a very frightening sight. But to me it seemed to fit my mood and I liked it despite the fact that it looked dangerous. I looked around my fiery new world and couldn't find Shadow Killer. Figures.

Unknown to me Legolas had been the one that had caught me before hitting the ground and was now carrying me as the Fellowship walked toward the woods. And to add to my embarrassment that I will have when I wake up I was crying in my sleep because of a dream I had after I let all my anger out. By now I was able to tell if it was the dream was real or not. It was about the fact that if I ever did return home. How would my family react to how different I am now? I know my mom would be having a hard time with it and insist on removing anything that doesn't belong and getting me brown contacts to cover the golden eyes, despite the fact that I hate contacts. My older brother and father would probably try and accept me and try to comfort my mom with the situation. As the dream went on I began to realize that no matter how much I may want to, it would be best if I never saw my family again and thus leading to the crying in my sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Legolas looking at me with concern as he carried me. I yelped in surprise. _(Yes Michael Jackson Fan I yelped)_ and struggled to be let go but he had a tight hold on me. Then I sighed giving in and looked at him with a confused face. I couldn't remember a single thing that had happened; not even in my dream except my family dream part.

"How are you fairing." Legolas asked still holding me.

"Fine. Just fine. What happened? My memory is a little fuzzy." I said. All I remember is being left behind by those GODFORSAKEN elves after I ran into a tree. And being surrounded by orcs then having a conversation with all my canine friends then walking a lot and comforting Merry and Pippin. Then everything is a blank. Oh, good thing I didn't say that stuff out loud or I probably would have insulted Legolas.

"You started talking about being a princess and that your followers would not allow you to die unless you had a child and that you were immortal. Then you started crying saying that 'Rai' had no right to take over your body." Legolas said looking at me. I think he wants an explanation along with the rest of the fellowship who has currently decided to stare at me. Boromir was the only one with suspicion and hatred.

"So Rai took control of my body and I'm immortal… THAT LITTLE WENCH! I never agreed to being immortal I just agreed to the fact that I was her reincarnation. She never said anything about controlling my body! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ALREADY DEAD WARG PRINCESS!" I shouted with lots of anger in my voice. Though it didn't help Legolas to be holding me with the shouting cause he was flinching at every word I shouted.

"Sorry Legolas. I was just angry I didn't mean to shout." I apologized realizing what I did.

"'Tis alright." Legolas said.

"Erm… can you put me down?" I asked and I could have sworn that Legolas blushed but maybe that was just me. He put me down and I smiled at him politely. The dream I was having before came back to me and I turned away not wanting them to see me cry.

"Um, I'm going for a walk. I will be back later… If I'm not then go on without me…" I said walking away and to stopping the tears until I was out of earshot, unfortunately I was being followed by none other than Legolas. I reached a river and looked at my reflection in the water. My fox ears were bent back showing that I was upset and my golden eyes were slightly red and threatening to spill any tears. I closed my eyes imagining a new cleaner shirt and pants on me I opened my eyes to see a black shirt that said 'I shall suffer alone for I do not wish for anyone to suffer with me' and some baggy black pants. I chose black cause to me it signified sadness and loss but not evil. I am not evil at least I hope I'm not.

"Shadow Killer… Was she evil? I am her reincarnation so if she was evil would that make me evil as well? No… I am my own person, I won't let the person I was before affect who I am now. So I'm not evil and I do not wish to be evil." I said not knowing that I said it out loud. Legolas stared at me in amazement wondering how my clothes changed so quickly but I was still unaware of his presence and he did not wish to reveal himself away wanting to see what will happen next.

_"Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_Who battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight"_

I sang stuttering at first but then it grew stronger and louder so the fellowship could hear me clearly. Legolas looked at me as I started to sob.

"I really didn't want to be here, I really didn't want to be immortal, I really didn't want to be a princess I really didn't, I really didn't, I really did'nt."I said out loud . More tears came out as I closed my eyes, I got up and passed Legolas without realizing that he was even there and I headed back to the place where they were staying. As soon as I got there, Legolas behind me, the hobbits wanted to know why my eyes were red and I just smiled at them.

"I was crying for Gandalf. If you will excuse me I think I need some sleep." I lied. I wasn't crying just for Gandalf but for all that I have already lost. My dog, my three uncles, Gandalf, and most importantly my family who I know will never accept what I have become who I will make think I am dead for not returning home or not ever waking up like I did in the hospital. I lie down and turn my face away from everyone.

'I really didn't want to be here, I really didn't want to be immortal, I really didn't want to be a princess.' I thought to myself as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Fk306: That is chapter ten. Hope you like!

Bucky: I didn't.

Fk306: No offense Bucky, but you don't like anything except fish and mice to eat. After all you are a cat.

Bucky: Shut up! Not everyone knows I'm a cat!

Fk306: I know that's why I'm saying that. _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ thanks glad you like it.

Bucky: I hate you.

Fk306: I know that. _**Alaterial567**_ yes I think its one of my best stories too it's also my longest and as for Shadow Killer. You will just have to wait to see cause there is no way I'm telling.

Bucky: Please read and review…


	11. Family History

**Title: Family History**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything else except the plot Leslie, Shadow Killer, Rai, among other things.**

* * *

I found myself in a comfortable bed on a small island surrounded by water. There are many trees for shade but not too many. I stared with amazement at the beautiful scenery and found it quite odd to find a bed in an island that has no houses in it whatsoever. However, this was, after all, one of those dreams where I normally see Rai. I was so upset at the fact that I will never see my family again that I forgot that I was even furious at her; I can be very forgetful at times. I sighed in content as I made my way to the ocean water. It was as if I was back on earth and I had gone to see a beach that was completely deserted. I smiled and closed my eyes concentrating on a one-piece swim suite; I never really liked the two-piece. I opened my eyes and saw that I was wearing a blue swim suite with purple flowers. I smiled and went toward the ocean and got in the water and resisted the urge to shout when I realized how cold it was but then I got used to it and let it soak my troubles or at least it felt that way.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and see Rai and smile politely at her.

"Yes, very much." I said with a smile.

"That's good because now I would like to say that I wasn't the one that took control of your body. It was my twin sister Shadow Eclipse." Rai said as I swam back to shore.

"Shadow Eclipse? Next you're going to tell me that your mothers name is Cloudy Shadow and your fathers name is Dark Shadow." I said and Shadow looked at me confused.

"Yes, but how did you know my parents names?" She asked curiously and I did an anime drop.

"What is it with your family and Shadow?" I asked as I got up.

"They are simply names that the Wargs gave us when we became the royal family. After all we do fight the darkness; me more than anyone else thus the name Shadow Killer. Anyway, my twin is two minutes older than I am and we were born during an eclipse thus giving her the name Shadow Eclipse. How my parents got there names I don't know."

"So Shadow Eclipse took over my body? Why?" I asked trying to start a small conversation as I grabbed a towel to dry off.

"She doesn't find it proper for you to be keeping it a secret from the Fellowship that you are a princess. However, she is really easy to get along with once you get to know her. You have a twin as well; she is the reincarnation of Shadow Eclipse and at the moment is in a pretending to be a male so she can help the soldiers that are loyal to King Théoden." Rai said with a smirk.

"What? Doesn't having a twin mean being born in the same day with the same mother?" I asked.

"Actually, you were born in a different dimension so if she had been born in the same dimension you two would have been twins. Her name is Denise and not to long ago did she realize that she was the reincarnation of Shadow Eclipse. So just like you her physical appearance is changing and she looksalmost like you as well." Rai said with a smile.

"So I could have had the chance to have a twin but didn't because we were born in different dimension? COOL!" I always wondered what it was like being having a twin. However, maybe I wouldn't wonder so much if I had asked the twins of Rivendell… Oh well.

"You don't seem that upset about Shadow Eclipse taking over your body…" Rai said.

"Well, at first I was upset but then I had this dream about how my parents would react if I were to go home looking like I do now." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry. I never gave it much thought of how your family would react to what you have become. It must be really hard on you being so young and all." Rai said giving me comfort by hugging me gently.

"I guess its ok…" I said sadly.

"Now you want to learn how to teleport?" Rai asked.

"Teleport? Just how many powers do you have!" I asked in shock.

"You will see when your training is complete. Now let's get started! First you have to picture the place you want to be in your mind but you can't go to a place that you have never been before." Rai said and I closed my eyes as I pictured being back in the water. I suddenly felt myself falling and I opened my eyes long enough to see the water coming closer.

"ACK!" I said as I landed in the water. My head popped out of the water as I gasped for breath and I saw Rai laughing at me. I glared at her as I walked out of the water, which by then she was rolling in the beach sand.

"Oh shut up!" I muttered as I imagined mys elf dry not having the patients to use a towel like before.

"HA-HA-HA Guess you need to work on your landing!" Rai said as she got up still laughing.

"Nah' ya think?" I said with lots of sarcasm.

"Anyway, that's it! You now know how to teleport. You just have to work on your landing." Rai said.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me how to end up on the ground and not in the air?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I never got that far. For some reason I was never able to teleport myself on the ground so I, just like you, always ended up in the air. Don't worry, after a while you start landing on your feet and not your arse." Rai said.

"Arse? Don't you mean 'ass'?" I asked.

"You're not old enough to hear someone say 'ass' where did you learn that word anyway?" Rai said and I looked at her as if she were insane.

"I'm fourteen and am going to become fifteen in December! The students in my school say it all the time!" I half shouted.

"Do you say any bad language?" Rai asked me.

"When I'm mad enough. My friends are always surprised when I do use bad language." I said confused.

"Well, YOU BETTER STAY THAT WAY! IN ADDITION, NO MORE SAYING 'ASS' FROM NOW ON YOU SAY ARSE!" Rai said creeping me out. Maybe if I walk away slowly she wont notice me leaving as she laughs in an evil like way…

"Where are you going?" She asked noticing me walking away slowly. Crud.

"I think I will go ahead and wake up now…" I said as I began to fade but…

"Ok… MWAHAHAHAHA!" She said just as I disappeared. I don't think I will be willing to see her any time soon…

* * *

I wake up with a very confused/scared face as I think about what just happened.

'Everyone is asleep…' I thought as I looked around and realized that Legolas wasn't in the group of sleeping people.

'I wonder where he is, probably keeping watch. Which eliminates the 'leaving at night when everyone is asleep plan'…' I thought bitterly.

"I wonder how my cat at home is." I said out loud by accident drawing Legolas attention.

"Cat?"

"Yes, cat. He is normally very hyperactive and attacks anything whether it moves or not he doesn't care. However, he is so cute when he attacks something! Though normally it's my foot cause he is so short…" I smiling happily, as I remembered the first time I saw him. He was so cute and less than a month old! I started to giggle at the memories of what I did to earn his trust.

"Sounds like you really care about this cat." Legolas said from the tree he was sitting in.

"His name was Hissyfit. And of course I cared about him! Who wouldn't care for a white cat with blue eyes and a pink nose with pink paws? Oh! Just thinking about him makes me want to hug him!" I said remembering how loud he would purr when I pet him and then sighed in content.

"He made life seem so simple. All he asked was some food and water and in return he gave my family and me lots and lots of love… and a few scratches here and there." I said with a small smile.

"He scratched you?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yup, I even have the scars in my hands to prove it." I said pointing at a small scar in my wrist. The part of the wrist where most people cut to try to commit suicide so most people thought that I had tried to kill myself until I explained that I didn't. Legolas started to stutter a little as he came down and looked at me. I blinked confused then realized that I was still wearing the bathing suit; I laughed then closed my eyes imagining some clothing on. I opened my eyes and was wearing a sweatshirt that looked the same as the bathing suit. Blue with purple flowers and sweat pants that are decorated in the same fashion as the sweatshirt.

"That better?" I asked and he nodded numbly. After a minute or two, he recovered from the shock.

"How do you do that?"

"Change clothes? I just close my eyes and imagine myself wearing something I want and then when I open my eyes I find myself wearing the clothes I was imagining myself in. It's easy once you get used to it but it does take a bit of energy and concentration…Hey! These are the most comfortable clothes I've chosen to wear so far!" I said looking at my new clothes with a smile.

Oh sure, I'm smiling on the outside but in the inside I am still pretty hurt about the family thing. I have always been this way; hiding my sadness behind a smile. So far, I tend to convince people that I'm the kind of girl that doesn't have many problems in her life. Truth is my life aint so easy and I'm not talking about the Shadow Killer thing, I'm talking about the countless time I was scolded by my mother for making a small mistake or leaving a speck of dust on the table. She always wanted everything to be perfect and it always made me mad that she hasn't realized that no one is perfect. Many times, I have thought about running away but I always reasoned with myself saying that I was too young and still depended on my mom for things like food and clothes.

While I was thinking about this stuff, I failed to notice the tears in my eyes. Faintly I remember what Shadow Killer had told me when I was still getting used to the fox ears but I wasn't paying attention at the time.

_Flashback_

_"I'm afraid that with the ears you will not be so easily accepted in your world so I went to your world, hid your new ears, so I erased you from the existence in your family and friends minds. I'm sorry but there was no choice you would draw to much attention. You can still visit them but you can only see them if you change your appearance. It's the only way you will ever see you family up close but if you don't want to change your appearance then you will just have to stay from afar!" Shadow Killer said._

_End Flashback_

Wow, how I managed to ignore such a long paragraph I will never know…

"You been very quiet today." I heard Boromir say snapping me out of thought.

"Eh?" I said still in a daze. Then I realized that we had started walking toward Lothlórien and everyone was staring at me as we walked. Strange, I don't remember starting to walk then noticed Legolas next to me. He must have made sure that I didn't get away from the group while I was lost in thought. I should try not to get lost in thought again. Damn I did it again…

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." I answered when I realized that they were expecting an answer.

"You can think?" Boromir asked pretending as if this shocked him.

"Shut it Bor." I said not in the mood to argue.

"What were you thinking about, lass?" Gimli asked and I blinked confused. Since when does Gimli talk to me?

"Oh, nothing special. Just…nothing." I said not wanting to really say.

"Well this nothing must be bad if it made you cry…" Pippin and Merry said together looking at me with concern.

"I was crying? And didn't know it?" I asked shocked. I could smell tears on my own cheeks. Smell? When was the last time I let my nose do the work? Oh yeah, just before I started to change…

* * *

Fk306: This is chapter 11! I never thought I would get this far, I am so proud of myself and of Bucky for being so mean to me and telling me to stop the story!

Bucky: Why would you be proud of me for that?

Fk306: You were using reverse psychology. You knew that the more you told me to stop the more I would want to continue! Thank you!

Bucky: Reverse psychology my ass! Ha! I can say ass but Leslie can't ha-ha!

Leslie: Shut it! It's not like I even say that word often anyway so what should I care.

Fk306: She has a point. Anyway, _**Michael Jackson Fan**_ I'm glad you liked it. _**Tryoku16**_ Leslie made you cry. She made me cry too and I was the one that made her that way.

Leslie: You made me make me cry! Fk306 how could you? You know that I am not supposed to be a crybaby and yet you are making me cry.

Fk306: Actually, since I made you to have most of my personality that means that you do cry often but you hate to see others see you crying because you think of it, as a weakness or you will when you get your tail.

Leslie: I talk too much? I knew that I thought a lot but talk too much?

Fk306: Well sometimes you do talk too much but most of the time you think too much.

Bucky: Are you two forgetting about me?

Leslie and Fk306: Yes.

Leslie: Well, Tryoku is talking mainly about me.

Bucky: Grr. Why no one ever talks about me?

Fk306: Aww, don't worry Bucky I still love you. Of course, I love all cats but you're my favorite annoying mean cat.

Bucky: Purr.

Leslie: Are you purring?

Bucky: Shut up!

Fk306: Anyway, while Bucky and Leslie argue with each other please read and review.


	12. Fox Demon

**Title: Fox Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

We are walking toward the forest where I had been abandoned by those damn elves. 

'No bad language!' I hear from behind me and I turn but see no one. I had chosen to be in the back of the group not really wanting to talk in the moment. Anyway, I turn and see no one and I blink confused. That voice sounded as if it was behind me. Then something comes to mind and I remember that I can talk to anything related to me being the princess of the wargs using my mind.

"What in the world? I wasn't using bad language. Heck, I wasn't even talking! So don't you go telling me not to use bad language when I'm not using it!" I shouted at no one then realized that I had said it aloud. I turn and see the fellowship staring at me.

"What! Cant a girl shout at the annoying voices in her head?" I snapped then realized that did not come out right. I made it sound like I was loosing my mind. Great surrounded by men that think I'm crazy now. Not that I care, back home everyone thinks I'm crazy, or stupid it really depends on the person.

"Are you alright Leslie?" Pippin asked slowing down to walk next to me.

"I'm fine." I said ending the conversation. Pippin looked a little sad at this but continued to walk. We were now entering the woods that I had come out of and Gimli decided to show his ego.

"Stay close young Hobbits and lass_/I glare at him/_ they say that a witch lives in these woods and whatever goes in doesn't come out. She will not be taking this dwarf so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said just as arrows were pointed at us.

"The dwarf breaths so loud that we could shoot him with our eyes closed." Haldir said. I glared at Haldir remembering that he had left me behind. Nevertheless, he ignored me so I turned my attention to Gimli.

"Excuse me Gimli. But I am the one with the fox ears! I also have fox eyes and if those don't warn me when danger is near then my fox sense of smell will tell me. I happened to smell these elves coming but didn't say anything cause I have met them before. I would appreciate it if you didn't say you had any fox qualities." I said with an annoying look in my face that clearly said that I had been insulted by what Gimli said.

"Ah, Shadow Killer was it? I was wondering where you went off to. Why did you leave the group?" Haldir said after talking to Aragorn for a bit.

"I ran into a tree because I was at a daze and was knocked unconscious only to wake up surrounded by Urukhai who left me near a stream after they thought I was dead. How are Patricia and Brittany?" I asked with my eyes closed trying to hold back my anger at being ignored when I needed them the most.

"They are both fine. Both of them are staying in Lothlórien and that is where Lady Galadriel wants me to take you all. She wishes to meet you all. Especially you Shadow Killer." Haldir said already starting to lead the way.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked to no one in particular.

'Because you were expecting this to happen.' I heard Swift Runner say in my head.

'Oh, hey Swift Runner. How are you?'

'Fine, I killed a few of the Urukhai that had captured you.' He stated.

'Why?'

'Cause they were in my way.'

'Oh. You didn't kill them because of the injuries they gave me?' I asked knowing that it was the real reason that he killed them.

'Maybe. Speaking of injuries, how are yours going?'

'I have injuries? Oh I do.' I thought as I looked down on myself, I couldn't see the injuries but I could smell them. I suddenly became woozy and started to walk faster forward but also leaning toward the side as if expecting to fall. Thankfully, before I had the chance to fall four pair of hands grabbed me. My eyes were unfocused but I could still just barely tell who they are and my sensitive nose somewhat helped me in naming the person that caught me. I say somewhat because it was thanks to my nose that I had suddenly become woozy.

"Thank ya, Boro…..Bor…..Boromir and Ara…Ar…Arag…..Aragorn…. I is dizzy. Blood has strong smell, it make me woozy...Wooo. What wrong with I? Ca…Can't ta…talk right…" I said sounding drunk though, it was just the smell of my blood that was making me this way. I have yet to notice that I had my meltdown in front of Celeborn and Galadriel.

'Swift Runner wha…. is wrong with me,…me can't talk straight and me sound drunk.' I asked surprised that I was able to say something that kinda made more sense than before when I was talking aloud.

'Yes you are blood has that effect on you. Each races blood has a different effect though but your own affects you the most for some reason. Its because of your sensitive nose, blood is like wine to you. You can even drink it if you wanted and it would taste like wine, like I said before each race has a different kind of blood so to you it would be like different kinds of wine.' Swift Runner explained and it sounded like he had a lot of pity in his voice.

"What is wrong with Leslie?" I heard Pippin say.

"Leslie? I thought her name was Shadow Killer." I heard Haldir ask.

"Shadow Killer is one of the few names she has. Her names are Leslie, Yoko, and Shadow Killer. She might have other names. But that isn't important." I heard someone say, by now all, my senses were going haywire and I could no longer tell who was who. Guess I should tell them about my new discovery about blood.

"Bl…Blood….is cause…inj…injuries….me got…from Uruhai…bwood…..is like…wine to I… A Bwood fwom difwent race is wike difwent wine to I." I said just before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes but everything was still very blurry. I forced myself to be able to focus and found Rai standing near me with a worried look. 

"Rai? Why didn't you tell I that I would get dwunk by just having the scent of bwood? And why cant I tawk stwait?" I asked still feeling very dizzy. I'm confused…Shouldn't I be back to normal in my dream?

"I'm sorry, its just I haven't seen or smelled or tasted any blood in such a long time that I forgot the side effects it has on Fox demons." Shadow Killer explained.

"Fox Demon? Is that what I becoming?"

"Yes, my entire family is fox demons but they all died. There are only reincarnations now. Two males and two females so maybe the four of you might save the fox demon race."

"So we have to mate?"

"It's not really necessary. Only if you really love each other can you only mate. Anyway I think you should start waking up soon." Rai said and it was true that I was now starting to fade.

"Okies. Bye bye…." I said as I fell into darkness. Darkness? This isn't right I should be waking up

* * *

"OH MY GOD! I'M BLIND!" I shouted and started to run but felt someone grab me. 

"You're not blind; you just haven't opened your eyes…" I heard someone say with annoyance, I think it was Boromir.

"Oh…Sorry, I guess I'm still a little woozy from the scent of my own blood." I said then realized that I could talk normal again. I willed myself to open my eyes and realized that if Boromir hadn't grabbed me I would have run into a wall.

"So it was blood that made you act that way? I couldn't understand you because you were talking like a child that was just learning to talk." Boromir said and I got annoyed at being called a child or at least it sounded like he called me a child.

"Well, I'm sorry if I get such a bad effect from my own blood. Maybe I should try some of your blood to see my reaction." I said and he took the hint that I was threatening him. I looked through the window and saw that we were in one of the many trees that the elves used as homes. If I jumped off here, I could probably survive without an injury and still have enough strength to run for hours… Huh? Where did that thought come from?

"Did you just threaten me?" Boromir snarled at me.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't bye!" I said then jumped off the tree place as I fell I glanced up and laughed at Boromir's shocked face as he stared at me. I landed on my feet in a very cat like way and ran off in a random direction. It felt nice to jump off that Talan as if I was a bird getting ready to land on the ground. It was a wonderful feeling. After a bit of running I stopped in the edge of a river and sat down with my feet in the water enjoying it move around my feet to get to its destination. I giggled a little unaware that I now had a tail and that somebody was watching me.

**Watcher's POV**

I was running through the forest when something or should I say someone, caught my eye. It was a female fox demon; she seemed to be enjoying herself because my fox ears were able to hear her giggling. She didn't seem aware of my presence though and I was just fine with that for now. I wanted to observe her a little more; she was fair looking, she seemed to be the kind of girl that was not going to make herself look more presentable than necessary just to impress someone. She had brown wavy hair and golden eyes. I frowned, why would she have golden eyes? There ahs been only two other fox demons with golden eyes and that was Shadow Killer and Shadow Eclipse, but they were both killed. Come to think of it, I didn't even know there were any female fox demons anymore. She also seems to be the kind of girl that someone can get along with easily if they tried hard enough. I froze when I heard a growl behind me and saw a Warg looking at me in a menacing way. I ran out of my hiding spot surprising the female fox demon. She jumped up and once she saw the Warg behind me.

"Swift Runner stop!" She shouted and I was surprised to see the Warg stop. I looked at her with a surprised look. I could have been someone that worked for Saruman and she still helped me not that I am working for him.

"Why did you help me?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Oh would you rather Swift Runner eat you? By the way you're welcome." She said with annoyance. I guess I was a little forward.

"Oh, Thanks… I didn't know there were any female fox demons anymore." I said scratching the back of my head and taking in how pretty she looks when she blushed, which she was doing now.

"Ah, well. I wasn't always a fox demon… Shadow Killer kept visiting my dreams until I was strong enough to be able to transform into what I look like now. First, it was the golden eyes then the fox ears and now the tail…, which I just realized I had… Shadow Killer told me I was her reincarnation which explains what I look like now." She said looking at her tail with a shocked face. So she is the reincarnation of Shadow Killer? That means that she is the princess of the Wargs, which explains why that Warg listened to her when she told it to stop.

"That explains a bit. Might I ask what your name is?" I asked wondering what her name could be.

"Well among some I'm known as Shadow Killer but the name I was given at birth is Leslie and some of my friends call me Yoko." She told me. Leslie and Yoko are strange name.

"My name is Hopper. It is nice to meet you Princess." I said and grabbed her hand kissing it gently. I felt her tense and instantly I knew that this wasn't something that happened to her often. I looked up not letting go of her hand to find her blushing.

"I take it your not used to this kind of treatment?" I asked and she shook her head vigorously.

"No one has ever kissed my hand before. But I guess I can get used to it if this is what will happen every time I tell someone that I am the reincarnation of a princess fox demon…" She pouted like a little kid and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how she acted like a child.

"Hey! I made you laugh!" She said with a bright smile on as she laughed happily.

"You seem like a child. All I did was chuckle and that made you happy." I said as she held on to my shoulder for support so she would not fall as she laughed.

"I can't help it. Just cause I'm fourteen and no longer a child doesn't mean I can't act like one. A child is a lot wiser than everyone thinks. They have so much knowledge of the world and accept the simple beauty of it that I feel sorry for them because when they grow up most won't even look and nature and give it a second thought." She said still leaning on me but calming down from her laughter. I smiled as she finally calmed down.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just getting away from someone." She answered and I frowned.

"Was this someone hurting you?" I asked worried.

"No, its not that he was hurting me. He just tries to insult me sometimes. I think of him as my older brother." She said with a smile and I calmed down. I wonder why I care so much about her, I mean, I just met her.

Leslie POV

I smile once I clam down and look at Hopper in his dark brown eyes. He has raven black hair; he had a foxtail, and fox ears just like me. I found it very sweet how he was concerned about me when I told him I was getting away from someone. I really do think of Boromir as an older brother despite how I always treat him. I think I want to get to know this Hopper better, though I hope that I won't end up falling in love with him. Among some of my fears, falling in love is one of them, along with afraid of the dark, spiders, snakes, my mom, frogs, etc. etc. Basically, I'm afraid to fall in love because I'm afraid of getting hurt by the person I chose to fall in love with, it sounds silly to me but the fact that it sounds silly to me doesn't stop the fact that I am truly afraid of getting to close to anybody… but I am also afraid of not being accepted for who I am by the people I love. In case you haven't noticed I never spend too much time in one place, the reason is that I do not want to get to close to anybody. I, I'm afraid if I get hurt by the person I care about then I will start crying and crying is a sign of weakness, isn't it? I smile once more as I close my eyes and let face the now setting sun as I remember something I read in one of my favorite books. "In The Forest of The Night"

_"Love is the strongest emotion any creature can feel except for hate, but hate can't hurt you. Love, and trust, and friendship and all the other emotions humans value so much, are the only emotions that can bring pain. Only love can break a heart into so many pieces."_ I say aloud by accident as my mind goes blank.

**Hopper's POV**

I blink confused as she starts talking about emotions but then notice that she isn't talking to me but to herself so I decide not to interfere with whatever she was doing. I took this chance and closeness to her to take in her scent so I could know if she was nearby. Her scent was pretty simple, it was a mixture of an innocent heart, by that I mean that she has the heart of a child and is a virgin. That is nice, I have met more girls younger than her that have lost there virginity, I hope this means that she is just waiting for a perfect guy and doesn't just try and find a good looking one. But then if she were doing that then she would have already lost her virginity. The innocent scent is sorta blended with a sad scent but it's faint as if she is trying to hide it, along with a little wisdom that she got from reading all kinds of books, so she must have a good head in her shoulders. Childish but good. At first glance, someone wouldn't think that she was hiding sadness, I don't think that she realizes that I know that she is hiding sadness so I will not mention anything.

* * *

Fk306: This I snow chapter twelve! I never thought that this story would be so popular. Normally I don't stay in a story to long because almost everyone criticizes me, that and I never seem to like how the story is going…. 

Bucky: Good thing is that I am normally in most of the ending in your stories.

Leslie: I can't believe your letting me answer reviews with you two from now on.

Bucky: Yeah, sucks doesn't it?

Fk306: Bucky! The only thing that sucks about me letting her answer reviews with us is that you are going to be annoying her!

Leslie: I will get used to it. After all, you got used to it so why cant I?

Fk306: True. All right review time! _**Alateriel567**_ all right I will try to show more of Leslie's faults in the future. I just sometimes tend to show them…

Bucky: _**little IDY**_ Oh he is going to die. I don't know how long you will have to wait for Boromir to die but he will die.

Leslie: Fk306, Bucky is being evil…

Fk306: You will get used to it and he isn't always like that.

Leslie: Ok, _**Tenille**_ I liked your story and I hope you continue it and continue reading my story.

Fk306: _**R.K. Binx**_ I liked your story as well and…well, pretty much the same thing.

Bucky: _**Michael Joseph Jackson Fan**_ I see you changed your name a little and this one is a little longer than the last chapter…

All: please read and review but please no flames.


	13. Authoress Note

_**A/n: I'm sorry to say that there is a possibility that I will take longer to update due to a wedding that I must attend for the next 5 to 6 days. Once I get back, I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update and I hope you will have patience and continue to read my story once I get back. I apologize for the inconvenience, believe you me. If it were up to me, I would stay home and continue my story.**_


	14. Will I cry?

Title: I have not cried before and I will not start now

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

* * *

**Leslie's POV**

"Why is it that every time, every time, I want to run around a little or go for a walk, I end up a lot farther than I think and end up getting lost!" I said more to myself than to Hopper. I was leaning on Swift Runner who was laying down underneath a tree and Hopper was on one of the branches. We had become good friends since our meeting which was 3 hours ago. I had explained to him stuff about earth and the stuff we use there and he explained to me what he normally did in Middle Earth and what Shadow Killer was like when she was still alive, she sounded a lot like me really. I don't remember how but our conversations had led us to where we were at the moment and it was a lot farther than just the edge of Lothlorien. I wasn't even planning on going as far as the edge of Lothlorien. I was just planning to walk around Lothlorien to see around and get to know the place. I am really starting to hate the fact that I keep getting lost…. Or my lousy sense of direction as Lightning Cloud put in so nicely in my thoughts.

"I'm not sure but maybe it would be best if I followed you around to make sure you don't end up surrounded by orcs or urukhai." Hopper said with a smile that clearly said that he was trying his best not to laugh at how pathetic I am.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Plus I wouldn't mind having some company that I can talk to out loud instead of through my mind. No offense of course you three." I said with a smile and Swift Runner nodded.

"Ok! So where are we heading?" Hopper asked and I froze, "You do know where you're going, don't you?"

"Uh, I normally just choose to go at random places. I have also noticed that I keep avoiding situations, like talking to Galadriel." I said blushing at how silly I must sound.

"Ok, then random choice it is and if we run into any unwanted visitors then I will protect you." He said laughing as he held on to me tightly and trying to put on a serious face but failing miserably causing me to laugh.

"Right. With my luck we will probably end up in the middle of an army." I said once the both of us calmed down. Unfortunately, my comment only caused us to laugh more.

"Alright enough laughing lets start walking!" Hopper said and we walked in a random direction. I was a little in front of him as we walked and I could feel unblinking eyes staring at me but ignored it saying that I was in front of him so of course he would be staring at me. Then I started to feel a few more stare that were coming from next to me and I couldn't say that it was Hopper staring at me. I shuddered against my will and it did not go unnoticed by Hopper.

"Is something wrong Leslie?" He asked.

"Nothing special. I get the feeling that someone, besides you, is staring at me, but I don't know from where…" I said holding myself tightly. He came up to me and held me tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I promise I won't leave you." He said as he hugged me protectively. He was about one head taller than me and it felt nice to have my head fit in his shoulder comfortably.

"I know you won't…" I whispered in his ear as I held him tighter. It felt so nice to be held on to by a boy. I had never felt this sensation before, it was so warm and comforting and I just wanted time to freeze and let me enjoy this feeling forever. I felt so safe, this is the first time I have ever hugged someone with such meaning besides my dad and even then I didn't feel as protected as I do now, not that I didn't feel protected when my dad hugged me of course but this was somehow different.

"Let's keep going, if anything or anyone attacks you then I will protect you." He said and he let go of me. I turned away from him quickly not wanting him to see me blushing like crazy.

"Ok." I said and then blinked.

'Stop getting so flustered Leslie! He is probably only saying that because you are the princess and he feels it's his duty to protect you. He is just playing with your emotions. You should get rid of these emotions before they grow so big that he can hurt you with them!' I thought to myself as tears started to form in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly getting rid of any tears that he might see and we started to walk again.

'Why do I even like him? I only just met him. I wonder if he likes me. Seems unlikely, why would he like a girl from a different dimension who just transformed into a fox demon suddenly?' I thought glad that he was behind me and couldn't see me blushing at the thoughts I was getting. I instantly got a strange daydream.

_Daydream_

_"Leslie! I have never seen you blush before. I was starting to think you weren't capable of blushing!" Patricia said._

_"Blushing is an expression of embarrassment that all creatures have except for me because I am a mechanically melo-dramatic depressed robot with a human personality that has the brain bigger than the earth itself." A robot said as he came out from behind a tree. Everyone, as in Patricia, Brittany, and myself, stared at the robot strangely._

_"Who the hell are you?" I asked._

_"I am Marvin the mechanically melo-dramatic depressed…." He started to say._

_"Yeah, yeah. You already told us the part where you have a depressing human personality with a brain the size of the Earth. But what is your as- I mean Arse- doing in my daydream?" I asked._

_"No self respect. Obviously nobody cares about me so I might as well go wallow in my own self pity…" Marvin said and started to walk away, certainly taking his time too._

_1 hour later (outside daydream its 5 minutes later)_

_He is still within reach of my arm so I can easily kick him for being so damn slow. Then something clicked in my mind and my face was filled with recognition._

_"MARVIN? You mean you're the Marvin from 'A Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy'? You are my favorite character in both the book and the movie!" I said happily causing him to stop._

_"Who?" Brittany asked and I looked at her._

_"You need to read more or watch more movies…" I said with a shocked look clearly saying 'I-cant-believe-you-have-not-heard-of-Marvin-the-robot'_

_There is a very uncomfortable silence between the four of us._

_"Maybe it is time you woke up from this daydream…" Marvin said._

_"What daydream?"_

_"The one you are having right now. Do you honestly believe that you would actually get to meet me? I'm a fictional character." Marvin stated._

_"So is the fellowship and I met them." I stated right back._

_"Didn't you tell him to get out of your daydream a while ago?" Patricia asked confused._

_"Oh yeah…. Well in that case I should wake up before Hopper realizes that I'm on the ninth cloud." I said and was then realized something wrong… I was laying down under a tree and Hopper was putting a wet cloth on my forehead._

_"You fainted…and I don't blame you, the heat is unbearable today…I wonder why." Hopper said answering my unasked question._

_"Wait. If I fainted then why wasn't Shadow Killer in my dream?" I asked confused to no one in particular._

_'She was taking a nap…' I heard someone say and blinked._

_'Who are you?'_

_'The one that helped her bring you to Middle Earth. Or if you prefer, the Valar.'_

_'Oh. She takes naps?'_

_'When there is nothing better to do in the Grey Havens… She gets bored easily.' The Valar said._

_'That explains it…'_

"I'm fine now Hopper. Shall we continue?" I asked and he nodded helping me up. We walked a bit more then stopped as we stared at three boats. I turned slowly and saw my favorite group of eight people that used to be nine. Only Boromir and Frodo were missing.

"Hi Gimli, hi Legolas, hi Aragorn, hi Merry, Pippin, and hellooooo Sam!" I said waving at them. They all stared at me startled from my sudden appearance.

"Hello Yoko! You seem to be making it a habit into finding us." Merry stated and Pippin nodded.

"I don't do it intentionally. Oh by the way, this is Hopper! A new friend of mine." I said cheerfully. 'Yeah, only a friend and nothing else.' I thought sadly but smiled cheerfully none the less.

"Hey! You didn't have a tail last time we saw you." Pippin said confused.

"True. It grew when I met Hopper. By now the surprise of the changes I've been getting don't shock me anymore. But this was probably the last change that I have to endure." I said with a smile. So they chose to ignore him, Boromir would have been strangling him with questions... And so would Argorn but he seems to be in cloud nine at the moment...

"Didn't you say that you had eight friends that you keep bumping into? Because I only see six." Hopper said looking at the group.

"Hey your right. Where's Frodo?" I asked then noticed that Boromir wasn't there either. The was an uncomfortable silence and then the fellowship sprang into action going to go look for Frodo. I blinked for a second.

"Wow, there fast…but that doesn't change the fact that they wasted a perfectly good 20 seconds under a uncomfortable silence… Guess we should look too." I said and we started to look around.

"Can you explain to me why you're even bothering to look under a rock?" Hopper asked after a few minutes of looking for Frodo and Boromir.

"Um… not really…. Let's continue looking." I said then heard Boromir trying to take the ring from Frodo. I gulped as I saw the scene and took a step back bumping into Hopper then grabbing his arm tightly in fear of what Boromir might do to Frodo to get the ring…come to think of it I never bothered to learn much about the ring or why they had to destroy it. I hope nothing bad happens to Boromir, as I told Hopper when I met him. I think of Boromir as an older brother teasing a little sister. I held Hopper tighter though I know that if I had let him go then he would surely stop Boromir but I still held on. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest and remembered the last time I felt this pain. It was the same pain I had three times in my past just a few minutes before my uncles died. I didn't realize it before but the pain was a warning that a friend or family member was going to die soon. The questions though are: who is going to die? If it's from here or from my old home?I wonder if I will cry this time? For as long as I could remember the first death. Not once had I cried so I had always been the shoulder to cry on. I always hated myself for not showing any signs of missing my uncles. And I remember hearing something but it still didn't stop me from hating myself. This is what I heard: "Normally the ones that don't cry during a death are the ones that are suffering the most and need the most comforting" or something like that.

"FRODO! You will be the death of us all!" I heard though I'm not sure I got it right due to my thoughts. I looked back at Boromir and Frodo was nowhere in sight. I saw Boromir fall and he seemed to come to his senses.

"Frodo? Frodo! I'm sorry! Come back Frodo!" He said and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Though I still have no idea what the ring does and all I know is that it is dangerous. He just wants to protect his people. I looked at Hopper and sighed, I tugged his hand and he turned to me.

"Come on, let's go find the others. Frodo is on his own now…" I said and we started to sniff for the closest people there. Remember fox demons have a good sense of smell. Sadly, the closest beings were Urukhai. Once again, sadly I just realized something…I don't have weapons…and even if I did I wouldn't be able to use them cause I don't know how… So I did the next best thing... no not hide behind Hopper I kicked them where it counts! Surprisingly they didn't have armor there so I took that to my advantage, of course that was gross and after this I would spend a lot of time taking a bath in the river after this. Not to far from me Hopper was fighting with his claws that had seemed to grow out of nowhere replacing his fingernails. I blinked then imitated what he had done then my hands felt strange as my finger nails turned to sharp claws. I would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that as soon as I got these I suddenly had a craving for blood of the ones that attacked me. As I cut off a head of one of the Urukhai, some blood fell on me but I did everything in my power to ignore it so that the same thing that happened the last time I noticed blood on me won't happen this time. I don't know how to fight and yet here I am killing Urukhai… I turned toward Hopper once I finished with the last Urukhai that was after me and gasped as I saw an Urukhai getting ready to kill Hopper from behind.

"Hopper!" I shouted and ran toward the Urukhai letting my long claws get two inches longer and stabbed the Urukhai in the neck.

"Thanks." Hopper said with a smile as he finished off the Urukhai that was attacking him. The both of us looked up when we heard a horn not too far. I guessed it was Boromir cause he was the closest one to us. We looked at each other then started to run off in the direction of Boromir's scent. When we got there, we realized that Aragorn had gotten there first and was leaning over Boromir who had three arrows embedded in him.

"Boromir…" I said as I walked toward them. Aragorn and Boromir stopped talking and looked at me.

"I know it's kinda pointless for me to say this now but… I always thought of you as my older brother despite the fact that most of the time we were fighting. I can feel your life slipping away from you so I will hurry and say that I won't miss you because you will still be alive in my heart with all those memories of us arguing. I will cherish all those memories for as long as I live." I said quickly and Boromir smiled at me.

"And I always thought of you as an annoying little sister." He told me and we laughed in spite of the situation. I smiled at him and walked toward Hopper who was now standing next to Gimli and Legolas to let Aragorn and Boromir continue talking. I kept my eyes down and when I brought them back up I saw Aragorn kissing Boromir on his forehead. There was a sudden peace around me and I knew that Boromir was gone from my life forever. I smiled and let the breeze blow through my hair. I was so at peace in the moment. Hopper noticed me smile.

"Someone you thought of as a brother just died and yet you don't cry and instead smile happily?" Hopper asked irritated that I would be happy at a time like this. The question got everyone to stare at me.

"I'm not crying because that is pointless waste of time and it won't bring Boromir back. That and, why should I start crying now when I didn't cry for my grandpa, cousin, 3 uncles, dog, or Gandalf? I have never cried during a death and I do not wish to start now. No matter how much I want to cry, the tears simply won't come." I said the last sentence in a whisper but I think that only Legolas heard. And maybe Hopper but I can't be sure of him yet.

* * *

Fk306: That's chapter….13 :shudders: 13 the unlucky number T.T

Bucky: Oh, quit your crying! We will just have to work faster on the next chapter.

Leslie: For once, I agree with Bucky.

Fk306: All right! Let's start reviews. _**FallenTruth**_ I'm so sorry! I didn't see your review last time T.T I will just have to answer both reviews then! I'm glad you thinks it's different, though I have yet to hear if it is Mary Sue or not. You will just have to wait and see if she meets her twin in Rohan, she might meet her twin sooner though hint hint oh, and she isn't cured she just doesn't complain about stuff like that. Basically, Leslie is supposed to be almost exactly like me and I just heard my mom say this morning while we were eating breakfast that she never hears me complain about being uncomfortable or in pain.

Leslie: We don't mind the rambling I tend to do that in my thoughts a lot unless you haven't noticed.

Bucky: Why do you keep answering reviews with us?

Leslie: Oh, be quiet! Anyway, now we have to answer the other review that you gave us. In a way, I am better with the tail because like in this chapter I now have more control over powers that Shadow Killer had yet to teach me by just watching Hopper :sighs happily:

Bucky: Leslie and Hopper sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Leslie: Shut it!

Fk306: And for the comment that Leslie so nicely chose to ignore about the wedding…. It was fun. They threw the new husband into a swimming pool when we were partying there new lives together. It was the men that did that because before he threw that thing that girls put in there legs in a wedding he threw a water at them so they just wanted revenge. The swimming pool was in the back of the building so they carried him all the way there then threw him. He was laughing as he got out of the pool so I didn't feel bad for him.

Leslie: As for your other question, I went a lot farther than just the edge of Lothlórien and I too doubt that my friends will be happy with me lol but it can't be helped. I'm sorry it took Fk306 so long to update but she has been busy with Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

Bucky: _**gothic-ember**_ good to have you back I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to hear from you again… I'm glad you liked that chapter where they left Leslie behind. It was my idea and Fk306 agreed with it. Fk306 thought of the ones that had more 'depth' as you say.

Fk306: And our final reviewer is _**LEGOLAS drool**_ to put it simply I don't think wargs are bad I just think that they are being forced into what they are doing by those who ride them. In 3 or so chapters, you will notice a problem about being the princess of the wargs and being friends with the fellowship. Can you guess what the problem is? And I know I'm vague in most parts but that's just the way I am. I'm no expert when it comes to writing stories this is just a small hobby I picked up last year.

Bucky: Oh, I have an idea. A question for the readers! Can you figure out the problem for being a warg princess? It has to do with a scene in the second movie where the wargs appear.

Everyone: please read, review, and please no flames or stuff that will only upset Fk306.


	15. The Chase

**Title: The chase**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

After a quick funeral for our beloved or in my case annoyingly hatred for the guy, Boromir. Legolas was putting a boat in the water where in the other shore Frodo and Sam 

"If we hurry we can still catch them." Legolas said as he got the boat ready but when Aragorn didn't move he turned to him slowly.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said as he looked at Aragorn.

"Frodo and Sam's life is no longer in our hands." Aragorn responded.

"So we failed then, the fellowship has failed." Gimli said.

"No, as long as we are together the fellowship has not ended. We will not leave the young hobbits to that terrible fate." Aragorn said with a smirk.

"Boys, lets hunt some orc." Aragorn said but then turned to Hopper and me.

"What will you two do?" He asked us.

"I'm not sure. I was never a part of the fellowship so there is no reason for me to go with you, but Merry and Pippin were my closest and first friends that were born in Middle Earth… So I will go with you three as well." I said with a smile. That's right; I will not allow my first friends in Middle Earth to die in the hands of Urukhai. I smiled.

'Yep, no damn, smelly, Urukhai is going to kill those two hobbits if I have anything to say about it. Thing is, I might not be there to have anything to say about it…. Either way I think they will be glad to know that if they do die I will want revenge on them and will get the revenge.' I thought with a killing look in my eyes, involuntarily my claws started to get sharper as I thought that stuff.

"Anywhere the Princess goes, I go as well." Hopper said. Wow, I actually have a boy that would willingly risk his life because of my foolish decisions…yes I think that I am being foolish at risking my life for something I shouldn't be involved in and still have no idea how dangerous there quest is… But then these are the closest friends I have in Middle Earth. Let's see, friends or my life? Friends, life? Yeah definitely friends.

"Now that you have decided. Lets all go hunt some orc." Aragorn said and ran off.

"Yeah!" Gimli shouted as he went behind Legolas who was behind Hopper who was behind me.

**3 days later**

Gimli and I were having a bit of a hard time catching up with the rest. Hopper was so kind as to let me lean on him as we ran so I wouldn't fall to the ground with exhaustion.

"No food, no water, no rest! For three days." Gimli was muttering behind Hopper and me. I smirk; I will tell ya a little secret that I have been doing every time I get hungry. I start daydreaming as I run, knowing Hopper will catch me if I fall, and meet up with Shadow Killer and she gives me food from both my world and Middle Earth. I feel somewhat bad for doing it but if I don't I will starve and there is no way for me to share the food since it is in the dream.

"We are catching up to them. Hurry, Gimli, Leslie." Legolas said as he continued to run behind Aragorn.

"Well, sorry for not being an elf like you!" I shouted at him and heard Gimli chuckle behind me. Yup, I was in a bad mood, but who wouldn't be after running for 3 days non-stop? Legolas chose to ignore my comment as he continued to run but then stopped when Aragorn began inspecting a rock…

"They have quickened there pace. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn said and I rolled my eyes. Of course, they caught our scent! There not idiots! Oh, wait, are they? I don't know… Either way I'm tired of running. So guess what? We ran… We ran like our lives or more like the hobbits lives depended on it. I hope the hobbits are ok, and I mean all of them.

'So, how are you three doing?' I asked the two wargs and the fox, I had sent them ahead to tell me if any orcs were near by and if they had hobbits with them.

'No orcs in my area but there scent is still fresh so they probably passed through here a few minutes ago.' Swift Runner said.

'No scent here yet but there getting closer to my area so I will be forced to hide in one of the bushes.' Hushy said.

'I am at a distance from the orcs but still have them clearly in view.' Lightning Cloud said.

'Ok, thanks for your help you three.' I said grateful that I knew them and had become close friends. Poor Hushy though, she is so small that all she can do is hide when the orcs come to close.

"How are you holding up Hopper?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Hopper answered.

"Well I have had better but what's life without a few bumps in the rode?" I said cheerfully. Ok, so I might be lying but then I was the one that decided to go with them so I have no right to complain about it. Legolas who was in front suddenly cried out.

**((I'm copying the part from the book…kinda I changed a little bit to suit my story better.))**

"We have already overtaken some of those we are hunting, look!" Legolas said pointing at what I had once thought were just boulders. There lay five dead orcs huddled together. They had been hewn, whatever that means, with many cruel strokes, and two out of the five had been beheaded.

"Ew, I wonder what they did to be killed. Either way this is a disturbing sight for me." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Here is another riddle! But it needs the light of day, and for that we cannot stay." Gimli said ignoring me.

"Yet however you read it, it seems not unhopeful; enemies of the Orcs are likely to be our friends. Do any folk dwell in these hills?" Legolas asked.

"No, the Rohirrim seldom come here and it is far from Minas Tirith. It might be that some company of Men were hunting here for reasons that we do not know. Yet I think not." Aragorn answered.

"You don't think?" I asked and once again, I was ignored.

"What do you think?" Asked Gimli as he looked at Aragorn.

"I think that the enemy brought his own enemy with him. These are Northern Orcs from far away. Among the slain are none of the great Orcs with the strange badges. There was a quarrel I guess: it is not uncommon thing with these foul folk. Maybe there was some dispute about the road." Aragorn said.

"Or about the captives. Let us hope that they, too, did not meet their end here." Gimli said.

"I hope so too Gimli, I hope so too." I said as we started running again.

**((A few Hours later))**

Still running but then once again stopped by the oh so keen eyes Legolas. Sometimes I just want to strangle that prissy elf. Wow, did I just think that? That's a first… Oh, great! Because I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I missed what he said and now Aragorn was talking.

"But look! I can see something nearer at hand and more urgent; there is something moving over the plain!" Was what I heard Aragorn say.

"Many things, it is a great company on foot; but I cannot say more, nor see what king of folk they might be. They are many leagues away: twelve, I guess; but the flatness of the plain is hard to measure." Legolas said.

"I think, nonetheless, that we no longer need a trail to tell us which way to go. Let us find a path down the fields as quick as may be." Gimli said.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Gimli." I said. Wow, that was a first also. Go me.

"Yes, let us go." Hopper said his tail swishing with anticipation to kill the freaking Urukhai that took the hobbits.

"What has gotten you so exited Lady Leslie?" Legolas asked and I glared at him.

"Don't call me Lady! And what do you mean I'm excited?" I asked.

"Your tail is a dead give away. It's the same with Hopper." Gimli answered.

"I doubt if you will find a path quicker than the ones the Orcs chose." Aragorn said making our small conversation stop. So we ran following our enemies now by the clear light of day. It seemed that the Orcs had pressed on with all the possible speed. Every now and then, we found things that had been dropped or cast aside. The trail led us north along the top of the escarpment, and at length we came to a deep cleft carved in the rock by a stream that splashed noisily down. In the narrow ravine, a rough path descended like a steep stair into the plain. We continued to run when this time it was Aragorn that stopped us holding up something that he got from the floor.

"The brooch of an elven cloak." Legolas and Gimli said shocked. But I, leaving Lothlórien sooner than they, did didn't know anything about it so I did the next best thing; Put on a pathetically cute confused face.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall, this did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran away from the trail on purpose." Aragorn answered.

"That means he is still alive! Our search has not been in vain." Gimli answered with a smile. Ch no reason to smile yet.

"Let us hope that he did not pay too dearly for his boldness." Legolas said and we started to run once more. My poor feet they have never suffered so much in fourteen years of life. Surprisingly I wasn't the first to voice out my complaints.

"We have come at last to a hard choice, shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength holds?" Aragorn asked. No, he isn't the first to voice his complaint.

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind, if we stay to sleep." Legolas answered. Well, he is an elf so of course he wouldn't complain.

"Surely even Orcs must pause on the march?" Gimli said. Ok! So nobody complained! Geez, well actually it depends on your definition of complain. But at least I haven't voiced out my complaints and that's saying something.

"Seldom will Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." Legolas said. Mr. Obvious.

"But if we walk by night, we will not be able to see the trail." Gimli stated and I mentally rolled my eyes. Hello? Two fox demons here, fox demons can see clearly in the dark.

"The trail is straight, and turns neither left nor right as far as my eyes can see." Legolas said staring at the trail.

"And that's pretty far if you're an elf." I said as Legolas glared at me for that comment. I didn't mention it but I could see _almost_ as far as Legolas. The key word is _Almost_.

"Maybe, I could lead you at guess in the darkness and hold the lone, but if we strayed or they turned aside then when light came there might be long delay before the trail was found again." Aragorn stated.

"We will not walk by the dark." Aragorn said finally choosing.

"Yes, now we can rest a bit and I can visit Shadow Killer." I said then Lightning Cloud came with some fish and rabbits.

"Oh, thank you Light." I said taking the food from her. Just as I had a good grip on the rabbits she ran off so the three remaining fellowship wouldn't attack her. The fellowship stared at me in shock at what happened.

"Why did that warg come and give you a rabbit and fish then run off?" Aragorn said.

"She was giving us some food for tonight and she ran off because she was afraid that you might kill her. She is a friend of mine and would never hurt anybody unless I told her too or if it meant my life was in danger." I answered as I started to prepare the fish and rabbit. After that, nobody said anything and ate the food that I had finished preparing.

* * *

Fk306: Yay! Chapter 14

Bucky: Yeah, so? Nothing much happened.

Leslie: He is right you know.

Fk306: Shut up! I'm having author's block and you guys aren't helping!

Bucky: Actually the reason it took so long was because you were to busy thinking about chapters that are a little far away from this one.

Leslie: Yup.

Fk306: Stop agreeing with him! I thought you hated him anyway.

Leslie: I do but that doesn't mean I have to deny the stuff he says when I know there true.

Fk306: Ugh. Fine. Anyway, to my readers, I am not sure if I am going by the book or by the movie. It is somewhere in between.

Bucky: Ok, time for reviews. _**Lady Keshanna of the Night**_ thanks we are glad you liked it.

Fk306: _**Haldir-Freak1**_ I'm glad the reason you read it was because it sounded strange. To tell you the truth it was meant to be strange and I know I have many grammar problems. I know there are no talking foxes in LOTR but then Hushy wasn't really talking she was thinking in Leslie's mind and the fox was an extra from me. You see I have a fancy for foxes, which is the reason I created Hushy and why I turned Leslie into a Fox Demon.

Leslie: Aw. Only two reviewers? Oh well please read and review.


	16. Kinbark and a new name

**Title: Kinbark and a new name for Leslie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I do own Hushy, Leslie, Hopper, Swift Runner, Lightning Cloud, Shadow Killer, and Shadow Eclipse. Um I don't own Brittany and Patricia they own themselves…I'm just controlling them. Oh and sorry, it took so long. School is keeping me busy but I have not abandoned the story!

* * *

**

I bet you wont be surprised at what we did after we rested….yup we ran. By then we were too far for even Legolas to spot them.

"Now do I most grudge a time of rest or any halt in our chase. The Orcs have run before us, as if the very whips of Sauron were behind them. I fear they have already reached the forest and the dark hills, and even now are passing into shadows of the trees." Legolas said and I looked in the same direction that he was looking.

"This is a bitter end to our hope and to all our toil!" Gimli said grounding his teeth.

"Master Gimli. You should not loose hope so quickly. It's unhealthy." I said.

"Since when do you call me 'Master Gimli'?" Gimli asked staring at me.

"Since, I feel the need to point things out to you specifically." I answered calmly.

"To hope, maybe, but not to toil. We shall not turn back here. Yet I am weary. There is something strange at work in these lands. I distrust the silence. I distrust even the pale Moon. The stars are faint; and I am weary I have seldom been before; weary as no Ranger should be with a clear trail to follow. There is some will that lends speed to our foes and sets an unseen barrier before us; a weariness that is in the hearty more than in the limb." Aragorn said ignoring Gimli and me. I'm used to being ignored though. At school, I was ignored or made fun of.

"Truly! That I have known since first we came down from the Emyn Muil. For the will is not behind us but before us." Legolas said pointing away over the land of Rohan into the darkling West under the sickle moon...

"Saruman!" Aragorn muttered.

"Who is Saruman?" I asked never hearing of Saruman before now.

"He is a white wizard that has joined Sauron." Hopper answered.

"Oh. That sounds familiar in a way…" I said _( A/N: She had read LOTR when I was little but don't remember most of it)_

"But he shall not turn us back! Halt we must once more; for, see! Even the Moon is falling into gathering cloud. But north lies our road between down and fen when day returns." Aragorn continued.

'You do realize that you can see in the dark and can guide them right?' Swift Runner said.

"I may be able to see in the darkness but I have an IQ of a snail when it comes to guiding others Swift Runner. So I will leave the guiding to Aragorn." I snapped turning behind me and coming face to face to Swift Runner.

"You can see in the darkness?" Legolas asked and I turned to see everyone looking at me as if I was crazy. But then to somebody that is watching me, it would look like I was talking to myself or to the warg but who would talk to a warg?

"Yes, but like I said I have no idea where I am headed and constantly ignore the trail that is right in front of my face. Like my older sister always said when I was looking for something. She would go to the same spot I was and find it right in front of where I had been standing." I said leaving out the part where she would say 'If I find it, I am so going to kill you; I am glad to say that she never did kill me.

"Knowing that, it makes me glad that it is Aragorn that is guiding us and not you, lass." Gimli said and you could tell that he truly did sound relieved.

"Oh gee thanks for trying to cheer me up." I said in a fake annoying cheerful voice. That got him to quiet down. Therefore, we slept and I was the only one that didn't have a cloak or anything to cover me so I was huddled up against Swift Runner, Hushy and Lightning Cloud. So I was pretty warm thanks to them. I woke up when the sun wasn't even up yet and decided to watch the horizon to watch the sunrise. I didn't notice Hopper and Legolas waking up. They stood there watching me, I didn't know it but I was giving a very sad aura that everybody could feel or at least those that were awake at the moment.

"Something happened while we were sleeping." I said to myself not knowing that they were listening. I got up and raised my head to be facing the sky.

"Ugh! That smells terrible! Smells like burning skin. Ugh I didn't think there was something that smelled worse than my brother's room when he was still living at home." I said kneeling down and facing the ground just in case I threw up from the smell. My brother's room always smelled like something died in there and has been there for months. Truth was it was just rotten snuck in food and underwear.

"MMM. I wonder how they are doing? Shadow Killer said that she replaced my injured body back at home with a dummy so that everyone would think I was dead. Do they miss me at all? I wonder…. Now when all this is over, I won't be able to return home because it would be like I returned from the dead. I wonder what I will do after this. Grr! Why am I saying this stuff? All this thinking is only getting me depressed!" I said angrily and threw a rock as hard as I could as the red sun started to rise. What I didn't know was that that rock ended up hitting and Urukhai in the head killing it in. Making the human that was about to kill it surprised and wonder where the rock came from then become very thankful that it hit the Urukhai and not him. That person was none other than Denise my supposed to be twin next to Eomer.

"Ugh. If I continue to depress myself then the bright day will go to waste. Like someone out of my friend Shaula always said: 'Don't start the day depressed or the day will be ruined and you will DIE a painful death!'" I said shaking my fist at nobody. I stood there for a few seconds unaware that everyone was awake and staring at me. Ok well maybe that isn't the best way to cheer someone up but it worked on me (AN: She never really said anything like that but she seems to be the kind of person that would say something like that :P just to make others laugh) I turned around and saw everyone staring at me.

"Um…Right….Shall we continue then and forget everything you just saw while you are at it." I said and started to look around ignoring the blush that was crossing my cheeks.

"WELL! Are we going to save our hobbit friends or not?" I snapped. Oh was definitely in a bad mood today. All cause I got myself depressed. Either way that snapped, they came back to reality and we started to follow the trail once again. We run and run and run then stop to listen to Aragorn.

"Riders! Many riders on swift steeds are coming toward us!" Aragorn cried springing to his feet.

"Yes there are 105. Yellow is there hair and bright are there spears. Their leader is very tall." Legolas said.

"Keen are the eyes of an elf." Aragorn said smiling.

"106. There is a fox demon not far behind. She has probably already spotted us. How can you count so fast? Oh, she must be Denise! Shadow Killer, she visits me when I sleep, told me about her. She said that if I had been born in Middle Earth Denise would have been my twin. She is the reincarnation of Shadow Eclipse. Shadow Killers twin sister." I said remembering what Shadow Killer had told me.

"It seems that Fox Demons have keen eye sight as well." Gimli said smiling at me.

"Nay, Princess is the only Fox Demon besides her sister Shadow Eclipse that can see that far. Though all fox demons can see far the ones with royal blood may see farther." Hopper said smiling at me as well. At the moment I was pretty sure that I was brighter than a tomato. His smile is melting all the invisible shields that I had worked on my whole life to build. Damn me and my pathetic crush! Most girls in my place would be falling for Legolas or Aragorn but then I was never the kind of person to fall for someone just by how good looking they were. _(Keyword: Most)_ I didn't start falling for Hopper until we spent some time talking with each other.

"The riders are little more than five leagues distance." Legolas said.

"Five leagues or one? We cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them to here or go on our way?" Gimli said.

"We will wait, I am weary and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for those horsemen ("and woman" I added.) are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them." Aragorn said ignoring my interruption. I glared at him for that.

"Or spears." Gimli retorted.

"There are three empty saddles, But I see no Hobbits." Legolas said.

"Neither do I." I said sadly.

"I did not say that we should hear good news. But evil or good we will wait." Aragorn said. After five minutes of waiting, I got bored.

"Aragorn I am going to look around. I promise I won't leave from….Legolas sight. If you need me just tell Hushy here to come get me, she is really fast." I said after a second and petting Hushy's head. Before anybody could say anything, I ran off near Fangorn forest but not in it. I sat down right outside yet still under the shade of a tree and leaned toward the tree, as I got comfortable. I sighed in content despite I had no idea where I was at the moment since I just followed Aragorn.

"Well, who might this be?" I heard. I jumped up and looked around trying to find whom that raspy voice belonged to. I looked at the tree and saw that it had eyes, the tree started to laugh lightly at my shocked look.

"Wha-what are you? Oh. I hope I wasn't being rude or anything I just! Oh, I'm so sorry if I did anything to offend you, its just….I have never seen or heard of anything like you. But then this is my first time in Middle Earth. Ah, you see I am from another planet or is it dimension? Anyway that's the reason why I said this was my first time in Middle earth and Mmmph." I stopped talking cause he had put a finger in my mouth to calm down. I looked up at him…not that I have a choice since he is the size of a tree after all.

"Shh, there is no need to apologize, it is quite alright. Fox Demons are welcomed in Fangorn Forest, or at least some. I am an Ent and my name is Kinbark. Now what is your name little fox demon?" Kinbark said and removed his finger from my lips.

"Ah, um, my parents named me Leslie, but when I arrived in Middle Earth I started having these dream with a fox demon, Shadow Killer, telling me that I am her reincarnation." I said smiling at him now that I had calmed down.

"Hrumph, hrumph. You may be her reincarnation but you should not call yourself by her name or you wont be remember as well as you should be for being you. Now! What would be a proper fox demon name for thy?" Kinbark said.

"Oh no that's alright! I don't mind not being remembered. There is no need for that but thank you. I don't know how but you made me happy. I had started the day in a bad mood but the bad mood is gone now. I thank you for what ever you did." I said with a very sincere smile and my hands were positioned over where my heart should be.

"You are very modest for such a young girl. Every time a girl your age passes by here I can tell that she is selfish." Kinbark said.

"That's not true I am selfish! If I weren't selfish then I wouldn't worry about shelter, money, and even clothing. Everyone is selfish! There is no such thing as a living this that isn't selfish! Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Fox demons, Ents, Hobbits, etc. etc. they all are selfish anything that is living is selfish. We are all created selfish." I said though I don't know why I said it.

"I wasn't saying that you weren't selfish I was saying that you aren't as selfish as others. What you said was wisdom though, how did you know that all living creatures are selfish?" Kinbark asked.

"How do I know that? Well its kind of obvious really. We all are selfish for water, food, oxygen, love, and stuff like that. Its strange how some of us are unaware of being so selfish. Or at least to me that stuff is selfish." I said getting a dazed look in my face as I grew into deep thought.

"Caring Emotions." Kinbark said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Caring Emotions. That is what your name will now be. It suits you in a way. You are very caring and you have an aura around you that clearly says that you have many emotions in you that you refuse to let out." Kinbark explained.

"Caring Emotion… I like it." I said happily. Just before Hushy came to get me.

* * *

Fk306: That is chapter 14 is it? Or is it 15? I forgot T.T

Bucky: Too bad for you.

Leslie: Oh be quiet Bucky. It's not like you remember.

Bucky: You don't remember either!

Fk306: Um, should we answer reviews?

Leslie and Bucky: We can't! Fanfiction isn't allowing us to answer reviews remember?

Fk306: Oh. Anyway I keep getting questions about how Leslie likes to be called Yoko sometimes and that she is a fox demon. Just to let you know Leslie has nothing to do with Yoko Kurama, because for starters, Yoko is my nickname at school and I chose the nickname before I even knew that Kurama was a fox demon but I do watch the show a little I just never got that far into the series.

Leslie: That's all we can say because it is a common question. Ask any questions and we will be happy to answer but we won't say the question or the person that asked it. We will only answer questions.

All: Please review.

Leslie: By the way, this is chapter 15.

Fk306: Why didn't you say so to begin with?

Leslie: Eh, it was fun seeing you worry about such a small thing.

Fk306: …


	17. Someone Unexpected and Hopper's warning

**Title: Someone unexpected and Hoppers warning**

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep doing this? After 15 chapters of writing, I thought it would be obvious that I do not own LOTR. 14 if you ignore the authoress note.**

* * *

"Caring Emotion… I like that." I said smiling as Hushy came into view. She looked out of breath slightly but then I did come rather far but still in Legolas eyesight like I promised. 

"Hushy, this is Kinbark, my new friend." I said cheerfully. Hushy nodded since she is unable to speak anyway.

'Aragorn felt weird telling me to get you so Hopper did instead. The riders have already arrived.' Hushy said.

"Oh, well I have to go Kinbark I hope I see you again." I said turning back to him.

"I hope to see you as well in the future." Kinbark said and I hugged him then ran off. I am not afraid to say that that hug took him by surprise. I looked back at him and saw him waving at me; I waved back happily and was now behind the large group of people.

'This wont do, how am I supposed to get to them? Oh!' I thought then got on my knees and started to crawl under all the horses. Then jumped up.

"Did ya miss me?" I said cheerfully as Aragorn jumped back startled at my sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from? Who are you!" Eomer asked half shouting at me. I knew what he meant but I was going to play around a bit.

"I'm Leslie. Where do I come from? Well, you see. My mom and dad fell in love with each other when they turned thirteen and got married when they turned 22...I think… Anyway, they wanted to show how much they loved each other so they made love to each other giving birth to my older brother. Four years later, they attempted again and got my older sister. Three years after that I was born and soon after I was born my little brother was born. So to answer your question I came from my moms-" I blinked when I found Hopper covering my mouth to stop me talking.

"Princess, that isn't the answer he was looking for." Hopper whispered in my fox ear.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt him to be more specific." I pouted. Hopper sighed and looked at Eomer.

"Forgive her; she hurt her head during a battle with the orcs just a few days ago, so she isn't thinking straight. She normally isn't this way." Hopper said and the remaining Fellowship nodded in agreement. Truth was I finally took in that I still had blood on me. If I don't act drunk then I just get hyperactive or so Shadow Killer told me.

"I'm sorry." I said looking ashamed. That was just something I thought would be nice to add. I wasn't ashamed at all but I think he bought it after eyeing me carefully cause he petted my head gently making me smile at him. The other fox demon, Denise, was watching this with a smile.

"So that is Shadow Killers reincarnation." She whispered but only Legolas heard. Eomer removed his hand from my head and stared at me.

"You look a lot older than you behave." He stated.

"That's my little brother's fault. My mom says that he was born a few months after me and I wasn't in the stage where she could just leave me alone for hours, and she couldn't leave him cause he was just an infant so I was basically neglected in my childhood. On the other hand, I could have started acting this way when he hit me in the head with a rake. Or maybe when he started to hit me, or, or when he would start to fight me and our parents had to pull us apart…" I said getting into deep thought. There was a silence, I get the feeling I lost everybody when I announced that my little brother hit me in the head with a rake._(A/N: My littlebrother did actually do that to me when I was seven)_Oh well, though I didn't loose Hopper; I could tell by the dark look on his face as if wanting to kill my little brother for causing me harm. Maybe I should have mentioned that he never hurt me bad enough to leave bruises or injuries….except for that one time where he slammed the door on my foot. No wait that was my big brother and it was only an accident. I still have the scar on my right foot even though that happenedess than 10 years ago(A/N: this also happened but it was before the rake incident.)…Yes it happened when I was 5 to 4 years old and I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Your younger brother hit you in the head with a rake?" Gimli asked with a dazed look. I guess he was trying to imagine it in his mind and so was Legolas and Aragorn by how there eyes were unfocused.

"Yup! But we became closer as we got older and he stopped hurting me by the time he turned 10.But shouldn't we get back to the topic that I so rudely interrupted?" I said cheerfully.

"Right. We found none but orcs." Eomer said turning to Aragorn. I am guessing that they felt strange starting the conversation; I know I did especially since I wasn't here for the beginning.

"But that is strange indeed. Did you search the slain? Were there no bodies other than those of orc-kind? They would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey." Aragorn insisted.

"There were no dwarves or children, we counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcasses and burned them as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still." Eomer answered and one thought came to mind. 'Ew.'

"We do not speak of dwarfs or children. Our friends were hobbits." Gimli said.

"Hobbits? And what may they be? It is a strange name." Eomer stated.

"Strange name for strange folk... But they were very dear to us. ("They still are dear to us, Gimli." I interrupted) It seems that you have heard in Rohan of the words that troubled Minas Tirith. They spoke of these Halfling. The hobbits are the Halflings." Gimli said ignoring me.

"Halflings! Halflings! But they are only little people in old songs and children's tales out of the north. Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in the daylight?" a rider standing next to Eomer said laughing. I let out a growl and gave him a look of complete loathing. Instantly Hopper put his hands around my waist to prevent me from doing anything to the person that I felt the need to rip to shreds for calling my friend's children's tales.

"Chhhh. Chhhh." Hopper said softly in my ear calming me down. I closed my eyes burying my anger deep inside me where I would unleash it once I am by myself. I know it isn't healthy to hold in emotions but I still do that. By now, a few riders were watching Hopper and the way he held me and I get the impression that they thought that Hopper and me are lovers. Though I wouldn't care since I do have strong feelings toward Hopper.

"A man may do both, for not we but those who come after will make the legends of our time. The green earth, say you? That is a mighty matter of legend, though you tread it under the light of day." Aragorn said to the man who ignored him

"Time is pressing; we must hasten south, lord. Let us leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or let us bind them and take them to the king." The rider said and I could mentally see my nerve snapping in half.

"ARGH! Your going to need to bind me if you think you can get away with saying that without me getting angry! Let go of me Hopper!" I snapped angrily and just managed to slap the person hard before Hopper grew a hold of me again. I glared at the person with hatred evident in my eyes. I looked into his eyes and instantly I could see that I had made a mistake but I was too angry to care. Inside my mind, I was thinking of ways to kill him. Like bind him, leave him in the middle of Fangorn forest and let the stray hungry wargs do whatever they please with him.

"You should learn to control your woman better fox demon." The guy told Hopper and that only got me even more furious. His woman? His woman!

"His woman? HIS WOMAN! I am nobody's woman! Hijo de tu pinche madre! Baboso! Que estupido eres para pensar que yo soy la mujer de Hopper! No puedo creer que dejan a un hombre como tu vivir! Son hombres como tu que le dan malos nombres a los de mas!" I said changing my language to Spanish as I continued to curse. Everyone stared at me confused wondering what I was saying but they knew one thing: it wasn't anything good and it was very insulting. I heard a voice that I recognized all to well but haven't heard in years. _(**Translation:** Son of your damn mother! Idiot! How stupid are you to think that I am Hoppers woman! I can't believe they let a male like you live! Its males like yourself that give other males a bad name!)_

"Leslie Denise Perez! Para horita lo que estas diciendo." A calm voice said from the back. The rider that spoke came up to me and gave me a calm stern look. I blinked a couple of times as the fat man with a white mustache and somewhat bald head that had white hair gave me a look that I knew all too well. It was my uncle that died 3 or 4 years ago I don't remember how long but it was around there. _(**Translation:** Stop now what you're saying.)_

"T-t- tio? Tio Chay?" I asked with shock noticeable in my voice and face. Everyone else looked surprised but only cause they didn't think that someone else spoke the language I had been saying and the fact that he knew me. In fact, Hopper let go of me in shock. 'Tio Chay' nodded softly and I smiled broadly with tears coming down my face none stop. _(**Translation:** U-u-uncle? Uncle Chay?)_

"You know this wench, Chay?" The rider said and my uncle turned to him calmly.

"Yes, I know her. And I would appreciate if you refrained from calling**_my_** niece a wench, Eothain." My uncle said as calm as possible which is very very calm that it's kinda scary. He tends to scare me when he uses that calm voice. Everybody, including me but for a different reason, looked at him shocked. First thing, that came to my mind: He can speak English?

"Y-your niece?" Eomer asked shocked.

"Yes my niece. My sister was, is, her mother. She has gone through some changes but she is still the same. Very kind, caring, rarely listens to advice, short tempered, impatient, independent and most importantly, hates to be referred to as an object as you just did Eothain. It was the fact that you called her 'his woman' that got her so upset. She hates it so much when people refer to her as an object that can be bought or sold. Though it is very rare for her to use such bad language, she only uses it when angry enough. I could recognize The 'I' Girl anywhere." My uncle said using the nickname my family gave me seeing that 'I' was the very first word I learned. He said more bad things than good things.

"Hey." I protested a bit at being called short tempered and impatient but I didn't say anything else cause I knew everything he said was true but I didn't mind being called by my nickname.

After explaining to everyone why I had started crying at seeing my uncle and other stuff Eomer told everyone to leave him with the fellowship, me and Hopper included so that we could talk. Though since I didn't want to talk about anything at the moment; I asked to be excused and went to look for my uncle to spend some time with him. Some of the riders turned to me as I walked around and finally spotted my uncles back. I smiled and quietly walked up to him covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked softly in his ear.

"Ojos de bano?" He said using my other nickname_ (**Translation:** Restroom eyes?)_ When I was little, I had these huge eyes and that made my aunts, uncles, and grandparents, all from my mom's side, start calling me that silly name.

"Tio! No me llames eso! Its embarrassing." I said blushing and pouting as I looked away. My uncle just laughed and picked me up as he hugged me. I started but then relaxed as he put me down but continued to hug me. I smiled and he let go then I hugged him again just for the heck of it and for old times sake. I did this often in my world when he was alive there. _(**Translation:** Uncle! Dont call me that!)_

**Hoppers POV**

Aragorn and I watched her as she pouted playfully at the person that we found out was her uncle for something he said to her. We watched as he hugged her picking her up from the ground then placed her back on the ground. A few seconds later, she hugged him again. Her smile was brighter than usual as she let him go once more. After a few minutes of talking to him, she hugged him for a minute then came back to us.

"What were you talking about with him?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh just catching up on stuff and old names my family used to call me. Oh and I also told him bye since we are going to leave soon to continue the search for the hobbits." She told me cheerfully. I could just barely detect a hint of sadness of having to leave. Eomer gave some horses tous, Gimli and Legolas rode on one and Aragorn rode on the other with Leslie. But as soon as we were out of sight of the Riders Leslie suddenly jumped off the horse.

"Why did you jump off, Princess?" I asked and she just smiled at me as one of the Wargs that we had gotten used to seeing ran toward us. Leslie jumped and landed on the Wargs back then the other warg came and she motioned for me to do the same. Trusting her, I did so and we went off again with a small fox chasing after us.

'You better not do anything that will only end up causing Leslie pain.' I heard a warning growl in my head. I jumped slightly looking around to see who had said that.

'Who said that? Sauron?' My face grew darker slightly as I thought it might be Sauron.I heard the voice laugh.

'No. I am Swift Runner. The one you happen to be riding? I do not trust you but then I am not a very trusting creature and don't trust anybody but Leslie. She seems to trust you with her life so I will watch you wearily and if you should hurt her or make her cry. I will make you regret it. Do not tell Leslie of this conversation.' The warg said to me and then closed me of before I could respond.

* * *

Fk306: That is chapter 15 hope you enjoyed and I have not heard any news of whether we can answer reviews now or not I wish I could find out soon.

Bucky: It sucks that we can't answer reviews…

Leslie and Fk306: We can tell.

Bucky: How can you tell that I am upset?

Fk306: You have yet to criticize this chapter.

Bucky: oh.

Leslie: Well anyway, seeing that you two are busy doing….nothing. I will say it.

Fk306: Say what?

Leslie: Please read and review. It is greatly appreciated.


	18. Rohan

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

I walked around the pile of dead orcs with Hopper behind me. I sighed bitterly as Gimli found one of their belts. Aragorn was so enraged kicked a helmet almost cleaning my head right off my shoulders. I shouted 'Hey!' but he ignored me as he dropped to the ground saying something about a Hobbit being there. I tuned him out which was a very bad mistake cause when I tuned back to the real world again… if it can be called real. I was by myself and couldn't find anybody. No Hopper, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lightning Cloud, Swift Runner, or Hushy. I really hate it when people don't realize that they left me behind.

**Back with Fellowship plus Hopper**

Nobody had noticed that I was gone as they walked through Fangorn forest.

"The white wizard approaches! Do not let him speak!" Aragorn said and they all took out there weapons. Legolas fire his arrow only to not have it hit the white wizard. Gimli's axe, Aragorn's and Hopper's swords grew so hot that they had to let it go.

"You are searching for two hobbits. They passed here not two days ago, does that comfort you?" The white wizard said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted and the white wizard obliged.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said.

**Fast forward**

Gandalf had just summoned Shadowfax and nobody has yet to notice that I wasn't there. Only to realize that they only had three horses where they need four.

"I hear that Fox Demons are fast runners so if you two don't mind will you ru-where is Leslie?" Gandalf asked and that is when a miracle happened. They actually realized I was gone. They panicked but then saw me come out of the forest out of breath. My hair was messed up and it looked like I had been running all day when for real it was just around 2 hours. I didn't realize that they had gotten so ahead when I was tuned out and since I was still kinda new at being a fox demon, I had a little trouble finding there scent. The running was easy and I didn't realize that I was out of breath until I stopped completely.

"Where were you?" Gimli asked looking at me and I stared.

"Where the pile of orcs were. Someone forgot to tell me that they were leaving so I tuned the world out!" I snapped and took a drink of water from my canteen.

"Why did you tune the world out?" Legolas asked as he helped Gimli on the horse.

"I tune out the world so I can escape from reality. I have done it my entire life." I whispered with a sad far away look in my eyes. I had a feeling that everyone wanted to ask me something about that but I guess they got the feeling that I didn't want to talk about it.

"So, where am I going to run this time? Rivendell? Mirkwood? Gondor? Go ahead I know I have to run some more and I still have enough energy in me for a days run." I said changing the subject.

"Actually it's Rohan." Gandalf said and I smiled.

"Even better. That's closer." I said. I realized that someone could ride with Gandalf and Aragorn but maybe it was better if Hopper and me didn't ride with them and ran instead. I would ride Lightning Cloud only that would surely make the people of Rohan attack.

"On we go!" I shouted and started to run.

"Leslie! You're going the wrong way!" Aragorn shouted and I ran back.

"Well, since you were actually born in Middle Earth then why don't you lead the way, wouldn't that be a good idea?" I snapped. I was going through my weekly cycle so can anybody really blame me for acting this way? Still1 days to go. ThankGod.Its times like these where I wished there was a 'human' not warg female as a friend with me. Oh, there is Patty and Brit. I wonder how they are; forget that, they are probably furious at me for forgetting about them. To tell myself the truth, I am more afraid of Patty being angry at me than Brit cause all Brit does is complain and whine. That can get annoying at times.

"Your weapons." A guard said and I realized we had already reached Rohan and everyone had already given them their weapons except me. That was more because I didn't have weapons.

"I don't have weapons with me. I prefer hand-to-hand combat with no weapons whatsoever. Unless you want me to cut off my hands, feet and mouth and give them to you." I said staring him straight in the face. He looked at me like I was insane but then how many girls in Middle Earth do you see that like to use weapons? Or fight for that matter. The Fellowship looked at me in a weird way for a second at my last sentence.

"Err, that won't be necessary. Your staff?" He said still feeling uncomfortable around me.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick would you?" Gandalf asked and I walked up to one side of him while Legolas on the other. I stared at him with puppy dog eyes and he opened the door a little disgruntled. We walked toward the old looking guy that looked like he hadn't exercised in over a hundred years. Then I realized that was King Théoden, my bad."Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed." Gandalf said. Slowly Théoden rose to his feet, leaning heavily upon a short black staff with a handle of white bone. EW, a bone.

"I greet you, and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rides; and when Eomer brought tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." Théoden said ad slowly sat back down. I do not like the way he stared at me when he said that Gandalf brought evil with him. At the moment, I do not like Théoden very much and I am the kind of person that takes first impressions seriously depending on the situation.

"You speak justly, lord. It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right hand, Second Marshal of the Mark. In Eomer, there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." Said the pale man sitting upon the steps of the dais. He laughed grimly, as he lifted his heavy lids for a moment and gazed at us with strange eyes. I unconsciously grabbed on to Hoppers arm and he hugged me gently not letting go as he glared at the man.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master, yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need." Gandalf said.

"That is so, but there is a third kind: Pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Three ragged wanderers in grey, one in weird leggings **(Fk306: That's Leslie if any are wandering. She is wearing jeans and a shirt that said _'You can talk all you want to me but I feel the need to tell you that I only hear 'blah blah blah'_.' )** she is female at that, and one that seems protective of the female, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the six!" Wormtongue said.

"Keep talking like that and I promise that your name would not suit you much Worm_tongue_" I snarled and he backed away. Incase you didn't get it I was threatening to cut off his tongue.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden son of Thengel, has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received fivesuch guest. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your halls. As for the two fox demons, fox demons have spent there entire lives hidden from any other race until today so they crossed from where they came from through the shadows to help there dear friends in whatever way possible." Gandalf said. I had always subconsciously known that Fox demons hid from others in whatever forest they could find. I don't know how I knew but the Fox demon kingdom is hidden in Mirkwood, if you search for it then you will not find it but if you stumble into it by accident then they will be tended by anybody living there. The people who lived there were elves, dwarves, humans and one fox demon that Shadow Killer had once mentioned to me. Actually she had also told me about the Fox Demon kingdom. Supposedly it was a place where dwarves and elves didn't get along but still managed to work together without any incidents happening.

"Then it is true, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene." Wormtongue said.

"Dwimorwhat!" I said confused. I was promptly ignored.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become. Therefore, be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lighting falls." Gandalf said then I realized something. Gandalf was alive… He wasn't dead. HOW COULD IT TAKE ME THIS LONG TO REALIZE THAT GANDALF IS NOT DEAD? Anyway, he raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted pit from the eastern window; the whole hall became suddenly dark as night…. That is so cool. The fire faded to sullen embers. Only Gandalf could be seen, standing white and tall before the blackened hearth.

"Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Hama, has betrayed us!" Wormtongue said and I smiled. There was a flash as if lightning had cloven the roof.

"Wow." I said not able to keep quiet.

"Now Théoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me? Do you ask for help? Not all is dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings." Gandalf said. Before my eyes, Théoden was changing into a much younger version of himself.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is a chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please R N R**


	19. Bye bye wormtongue

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

* * *

**

**Leslie's POV **

Slowly Théoden left his chair. A faint light grew in the hall again. The woman hastened to the king's side, taking his arm, and faltering steps the used to be old man came down from the dais and paced softly through the hall. Wormtongue remained lying on the floor. I bent down in front of him and grinned at him. They came to the doors and Gandalf knocked.

"Open! The Lord of the Mark comes forth!" Gandalf cried.

The doors rolled back and a keen air came whistling in. A wind was blowing on the hill making our hair fly around our heads. I just love that feeling.

"Send your guards down to the stairs' foot. And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him." Gandalf said.

"Go Eowyn sister-daughter! The time for fear is past." Théoden said.

The woman turned and went slowly into the house. As she passed the doors, she turned and looked back. Grave and thoughtful was her glance, as she looked on the king with cool pity in her eyes. Very fair was her face, blah, blah, blah. I don't need to tell you she is obviously prettier than me.

"That is not true. You're very pretty." Hopper said looking at me and I blinked. Was I talking aloud?

"Yes you were." Hopper answered.

"Very creepy." I said.

"Yes, it is."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"Alrighty."

"Is that even a real word?"

"Maybe…"

"I see."

"What were we talking about?"

"Don't remember."

"Yup."

"Indeed."

"DON'T START AGAIN!" Gandalf shouted at us finally loosing his patience.

"Geez, no need to be mad." I mumbled.

"Kids… Ahem. Now, lord, look out upon your land! Breath the free air again!" Gandalf said. I wanted to add that I was a teenager and not a kid. I saw Wormtongue at the corner of my eye trying to sneak away and pounced on top of him like when a Warg doesn't want to let its victim escape and I sat on him as if he were a chair grinning with a smug look in my face.

"It is not dark here." Théoden said.

"No, nor does age lie so heavily on your shoulders as some would have you think. Cast aside your prop." Gandalf said. They were ignoring what I just did or just haven't noticed yet but I wasn't going to put it to there attention yet.

"Dark have been my dreams of late, but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Eorl built. Fire shall devour the high seat. What is to be done?" Théoden said.

"For starters you don't have to be so negative." I said scowling.

"Hush!" Gandalf said glaring at me.

"Well I am obviously not appreciated here! I shall leave." I said and walked out of the room. Gandalf thinking that I was probably just going to walk around the house let me go. But oh no, I was actually going to walk around town. Of course, I absolutely forgot about sitting on Wormtongue. But not to worry cause I saw all my friends coming out of the halls and tossing Wormtongue to the floor. Théoden was about to kill him but Aragorn stopped him. Damn I wanted to see him dead, which is weird cause before I ended up in Middle Earth I was terrified at the sight of blood and would instantly leave the kitchen if my mom were cooking meat. Ok. Wormtongue is now coming in my direction. He pushed me to the ground and I growled as I stuck out my foot in front of him making him trip and fall straight on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha. Serves you right." I said grinning. He growled and got up. For a second I thought he was going to smack me but then just scowled and ran off.

"Right. Back to observing." I said cheerfully and walked past Aragorn who was next to Théoden so I could head back to the town. But Aragorn grabbed me. Both Théoden and I looked at him curiously.

"You. Bed. Now!" He said staring at me and I blinked confused.

"Wha?" I asked confused.

"You have not been sleeping properly. Don't think I haven't noticed so bed now!" He said and I scowled. Who did he think he was? He has no right to tell me.

"I-you-wha- ARGH! FINE! But just remember this Aragorn! You are not my father." I said the last words with venom in my voice and walked away leaving a shocked Aragorn behind. It was easy to tell that my words hurt him. Once I went inside I took in that final thing I thought. Did he really think of me as his daughter? Or maybe a little sister? I don't know. It's kinda nice. I am kinda tired. Some sleep will do me some good. I walked into the room that the maid had showed me and got into the bed after changing quickly and instantly sleep took me.

* * *

_"Hello Shadow Killer. Long time no talk." I said staring at an exact replica of myself._

_"Likewise I'm sure. So how is your life going so far?" Shadow Killer responded._

_"Eh, its fine. Daddy Aragorn made me go to bed early cause he didn't think I slept enough." I answered rolling my eyes._

_"Les, when was the last time we talked?" Shadow Killer asked and I blinked confused._

_"Um, a week or two I think. Don't remember." I answered unsure._

_"That proves that Aragorn was right. You aren't getting enough sleep. I visit you when your asleep and always when your asleep. If you haven't seen me in over a week then that means you didn't sleep long enough so I could have time to even say hello." Shadow Killer said giving me a pointed stare. My fox ears twitched slightly along with my tail._

_"Oh." I said with my ears bending farther back. I hadn't really realized how little I have been ignoring sleep._

_"Oh? Is that all you have to say? If you keep ignoring the sleep you need you will collapse in the middle of battle." _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I will try and sleep more often if that will make you feel better." I said quietly the blinked realizing that we were back in my room. But it looked different. The TV was missing for starters. I opened the drawers to find all of my sisters things missing. I opened the closet to find the clothes that I wore when I was 5 and younger._

_"Shadow Killer? What happened to all of my sisters stuff?" I asked uncertain. Shadow Killer was lying on my bed._

_"When we appear somewhere to talk which is normally here. It appears the way it is in your old world. To answer your question your sister got married and moved out." Shadow Killer said._

_"She got married? But she is only 18! If she did get married it was probably against my mom's wishes. Mom must have been furious. Did she elope? Or something?" I asked wanting to at least know how she got married._

_"Yes, she eloped."_

_"Then I hope she has a lot of happiness in her life." I said sincerely. My eyes had a few tears coming down them._

_"Yes, somehow I expected that answer from you. I looked into your history. You used to be a crybaby, crying at every bad thing they told you. Never really doing anything to stop them. Then the school district moved you to a new school where people picked on you worse than ever before. You didn't tell anybody thinking it would all stop but they just continued doing it. You're the kind of person that adapts quickly to a situation. For example, you just met Hopper a few days ago. Can you imagine life without him?" Shadow Killer asked._

_"NO! That is almost impossible." I said instantly then blushed._

_"You love him don't you?" Shadow Killer asked with a knowing grin._

_"Maybe." I answered looking up and twisted my thumb gently as to not break it._

_"In other words, yes. You looked up and twisted your thumb. If you meant no then you just would have looked up." Shadow Killer said grinning._

_"You really went so far as to observing my sign language in the past when I answer as maybe?" I just got a grin in response.

* * *

_

"Wake up my little princess." Hopper murmured not expecting to wake me up in the first try.

"Did you just call me _your _princess?" I murmured sleepily. I always woke up on the first try unless I pretended to be asleep. Hopper blushed at being caught.

"I'm sorry I know you don't like to be referred as a possession but-" Hopper said.

"From you. It's ok." I murmured then got up slowly and walked to the closet to change.

"So why wake me up?" I asked.

"Théoden has ordered that all must go to Helm's Deep. Orcs and Urukhai are planning to attack the people of Rohan. He believes that sending them to Helm's Deep will save them but he is just cornering them." Hopper said scowling. I had to agree with him there. I had a feeling things weren't going to end well and my feelings are never wrong especially when they warn me. Before I knew it we were all heading toward Helm's Deep. I was walking cause I felt like it and was with the little kids singing one of my favorite little kid songs.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear_

_While I was sleeping_

_I dreamt I had you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

_**(The next part is the same lyrics only humming)**_

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey_

_You never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear_

_While I was sleeping_

_I dreamt I had you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken _

_So I hung my head and cried._

I smiled as I watched all the little kids smiling and laughing at my little dance as I sung. It made me glad that I had accomplished in making them forget there misery for a little while.

"That's a cute song." Hopper smirked at me and I grinned.

"Its one of my favorite ones when I was little." I said to him as the little kids started to do there best in singing it themselves but they were having a little trouble remembering the words so instead the just hummed it. Then something hit me. After I looked around to see what hit me and didn't find anything, I realized something.

"Hopper."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I am not little."

* * *

_**A/n: sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	20. Back On Earth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. This is the last chapter so see you in the sequel. After this, there will be a preview of the sequel.**_

* * *

After that last statement, all hell broke out. There was a scout and what terrified me was that Wargs were involved. I along with the other warriors went to the battle scene but I, unlike the other warriors, didn't instantly start to fight. Should I fight? There are Wargs all over me. I can hear there thoughts.

'I don't want to die! I don't want to di-' He was killed right there by one of the men. I finally decided that I would only attack the orcs that had fallen off the Wargs. Tears fell down my face as I continued to witness Wargs being killed and listening to there last words. I have battled orcs and Urukhai but never in had I heard the last thoughts of the one being killed. It terrified me to no end. I-I had to get out of here! I have to! I started to walk blindly away from the battle not knowing where I was going; I was stabbed in the side in the process. The voices of the Wargs had quieted down and now I could figure out where I was. I couldn't have gone that far, right? I was badly mistaken, I was in a forest and it wasn't Fangorn I can tell you that. I was so lost… All because I couldn't handle being anywhere near the battle. I wonder where I am. I held on to my side where I had been stabbed tightly so that I could try and stop the blood from flowing freely and started to walk hoping that I would find my way out.

**Hopper's POV**

Once the battle was over, I looked around for Leslie but frowned when I didn't see her.

"Princess? Princess! PRINCESS!" I shouted with a panic in my voice. I started top run looking body after body searching for her. If she died, I could at least bury her body and give her a proper burial. If I can't, find her body then that might be that she somehow left the battle. I searched for her until I heard Théoden telling everyone to leave the dead. If Leslie were dead, her body would be here so she cannot be left behind with the rest. Théoden walked my way as I continued to search and put a hand in my shoulder.

"You're fighting a loosing battle. If she were alive, she would have responded to you. After all it is obvious that she loves you and would never not answer you if you called her as if your life depended on it." Théoden said sincerely to me and slowly led me to one of the horses. I was so busy looking for Leslie that I had completely ignored my broken leg. He was right, Leslie would never leave me to just call her name as if my life depended on it, she would have rushed to me. _(I kinda copied that last statement from one of the Harry Potter books)_ She must be unconscious or too far away to hear me. If she were dead, I would have felt it and so would all the Wargs. Legolas and Gimli were on each side of mine both deep in there own thoughts about the loss of Aragorn and Leslie. I turned around.

"I don't know where you are, Princess, but I hope you are safe." I said and then continued.

**Third POV**

Leslie walked around aimlessly in the forest loosing conscious for a few seconds. But regaining it before she would loose balance. Leslie was not in any state to realize that her fox ears were going into her hair so that it looked like she was human and her tail was moving so that it was hiding in her jeans. Her eyes were turning back into there brownie color. She finally gave into the loss of blood and fainted right in the side of the road. She had managed to go to the edge of the forest. Some cars passed by, yes cars, until finally one stopped and a tall man came out, with wide eyes got his cell phone out, and called the ambulance. The man was tall; he had short, light brown hair, light hazel eyes, blue jeans and a black shirt. He had pale skin and seemed to be in his late twenties.

**Leslie's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and closed them tightly again at the white light. My side was burning badly but I couldn't remember why. I opened my eyes again and looked at the wall in front of me. I looked around and found a tall guy _(the one that found me)_ staring at me with worry. There was another one in the other side of the white bed I was on.

"Hello I am Doctor Verne." The one dressed in white said. So he is a doctor. I mused but still didn't say anything.

"I'm the one that found you, my name is Alexander Rodriguez." The tall man said and once again I didn't say anything.

"Can we have your name?" Alexander asked. I opened my mouth then closed again. No way, I am telling them my name. I wonder if Brit and Pat managed to come back to. Alexander and Doctor Verne looked at me frowning. It's strange I remember going to Middle Earth but I don't remember what happened or whom I met there.

"Do you remember your name?" Doctor Verne asked. In my mind I was cheering, I could pretend that I couldn't remember my name. I shook my head and they sighed.

"Do you have family?" Alexander asked. I was about to nod but then remembered I was supposed to be dead in this world so I started to pretend to write on my hand hoping that they would give me a paper and pen/pencil. They understood and gave me a paper with a pencil and a clipboard.

'_I don't remember_.' I wrote down and they frowned. The next question caught me by surprise.

"Would you like to live with me?" Alexander asked and I blinked. Blinked again, and blinked once more.

'_I guess it's alright_.' I wrote down and he smiled at me gently.

"Now that that is settled, is she released yet?" Alexander asked the doctor.

"Yes, just make sure she doesn't over do it because some of her wounds will take time to heal. She doesn't seem to remember much so I guess it's pointless to ask her if she remembers how she got her wounds." Doctor Verne said and I just smiled innocently. Alexander smiled and led me outside. Once we were in his car, he turned to me with a smirk.

"Ok, spill, I know you can talk." Alexander told me smirking.

"How'd you know?" I asked blushing ashamed that I was caught.

"On the way to the Hospital you were saying something about Hopper. Now did you really forget your name?" Alexander asked.

"No, its Leslie but that's pretty much all I can remember." I said. Hopper? That sounds vaguely familiar. I wish I could remember.

"Lets go, I have always wanted a little sister and now I can have one. I already talked it over with my parents and they said they will become your new foster parents until we are able to figure out who your real family is." He said and I smiled. I wonder if I should tell him that I am supposed to be dead in this world. It's strange I remember all the dreams I had that involved Shadow Killer but some of those dreams had blanks in them.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Alexander said and my eyes went wide. It was a two-story house and I could see the edged of a swimming pool along with a low diving board and a small slide. The house was huge I couldn't wait to see the inside of it. I think I might enjoy it here.

* * *

_A/n Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The sequel will be called **Shadow Seeker**. After a few months of living with Alexander and his family, the war of the ring is over. Leslie starts to remember stuff about her being in Middle Earth and the more she remembers the more she tries to find a way to get back to all of her friends._

_P.S. That was just a brainstorm the sequel might not be like that at all._


End file.
